Homos Homini Lupus
by Teli
Summary: les loups garous sont une légende sur terre, mais une réalité dans d'autrs mondes. si une membre de l'équipe était victime de cette légende, devenant une autre personne, se découvrant des alliés inattendus...CHAP 11 inespéré n'estil pas ?
1. apparences banales

VOUALA ! La vrai la seule l'unique fic qui sera en plusieurs chapitres, avec une idée de base qui ressemble vraiment à une idée cette fois. 

Base : stargate, après la saison 6.

Résumé : une planete (tiens, c'est bizarre), un jonas, un gwoss' bébête, des trucs bizarres, et on à quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à une fic…. Je patauge trop dans l'héroïc-Fantasy. Déjà que j'avais essayé d'écrire un fic avec un Daniel transformé en ange… (et ça n'a strictement rien donné d'aiileurs…)

Genre : un peu d'action, du mystère, des bestioles et un humour digne de moi. (ceux qui ont lu magic immortality vont comprendre…)

Disclaimer : j'ai kiddnappé Jonas, une copine à moi à Kiddnappé O'neill, mais la propriété qu'on a sur eux n'est pas légale. Alors faites comme si on avait rien puisque que nous ne possedons rien d'ailleurs… ^^ je fais de ces explications compliquées moi !

***

l'équipe était réunie au complet dans la salle de commande de la porte des étoiles. l'ordinateur avait enclenché les coordonnées de la planete qui suivait sur la liste qu'on lui avait donné. Cette fois, on avait affaire à une planète nommé pour l'occasion P2x667.

-qu'est ce qu'on a cette fois ci Carter ?

-je vous le dirai une fois que la sonde aura décollé mon colonel…

-ah…

l'UAV était prêt à partir. Le septième chevron fut enclenché et la grande spirale bleue signalant l'ouverture du vortex illumina la salle d'embarquement.

-je lance la sonde. Au devrait avoir les images dans… 3.. 2… 1… maintenant. Je reçoit un signal vidéo. Il fait nuit.

-comme ici, remarqua intelligement O'Neill. c'est peut-être aussi l'hiver là-bas… les nuits tombent vite en cette saison. 

-regardez, intervînt Jonas en pointant l'écran. il y a une pleine lune.

-comme ici aussi ! c'est marrant ça !

-il y a plus intéressant. Je distingue des habitations éclairées au nord. D'après ce qu'a parcouru la sonde, je dirai qu'elles sont à environ 2 kilomètres et demi de la porte.

-mirifique ! on va crapahuter ! en plus, pour compléter tout ça. Il y a même des arbres ! !

Personne ne répondit à la réplique du colonel. Le personnel était depuis longtemps habitué à ces semblants de râles humoristiques. Le général Hammond leur prévu un débriefing sur l'exploration de la sonde 1heure à près que celle-ci soit revenue, le temps d'exploiter ce que l'appareil aurait put ramener de sa petite escapade.

Le major Samantha Carter, éminente Astrophysicienne, s'attela à cette tâche, comme la plupart du temps. Les données de l'UAV lui furent transmises à son laboratoire, et environ une heure plus tard, elle se présenta avec un dossier sous le bras en salle de réunion ou l'attendaient Teal'c, Jonas et le général Hammond, le colonel O'neill ayant l'habitude d'arriver en retard.

-prenez place major.

-merci mon général. On attend le colonel O'Neill ou bien nous commençons sans lui ?

-vous n'aurez pas à l'attendre. je l'entend venir d'ici.

en effet, le grand homme grisonnant entra quelque peu essoufflé dans la salle de réunion, puis s'asseya à la place qui lui était réservé en gratifiant l'assemblée d'un petit sourire d'excuse.

-alors, pourrions nous savoir de quoi il retourne, fit le dernier arrivant pour commencer la réunion.

Samantha se leva et prit la télécommande qui permettait de faire défiler les diapositives au mur.

-P2X667 est une planète assez similaire à la notre. La végétation y est sensiblement la même, mais l'air y est un peu plus riche en oxygène que sur Terre. Noue n'aurons donc aucune difficultés de ce côté là. Les habitations abritent apparement des humains, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pu distinguer des images de la sonde. 

-c'est parfait tout ça.

-autre chose, Major ?

-rien ne notable. Sauf la lune. Comme l'a fait remarquer Jonas, elle est pleine en ce moment, exactement comme sur Terre. Pour être plus précise, je dirais qu'elle en est à son premier jour de phase pleine. Elle devrait être parfaitement sphérique demain, si elle fait comme notre satellite. 

-et c'est tout ?

-c'est tout mon colonel. C'est une planète très banale.

-bien dans ce cas, vous irez la visiter demain à 7h30. je ne vois pas pourquoi nous perdrions du temps. Rompez.

Tous les membres de SG-1 se levèrent après ce court débriefing. Une planète banale, pour une mission banale : voilà de quoi enchanter tout le groupe.

7h27 le lendemain matin. La porte des étoiles refit le même code que la veille et ouvrit son vortex vers P2X667. L'équipe d'exploration traversa la porte et se rendit sur la planète qui était à l'ordre du jour.

-oh ! des arbres.

-vous avez déjà fait la remarque hier Jack.

-c'est colonel O'Neill. CO-LO-NEL !

Mais Jonas l'ignora et passa devant lui pour se mettre à la hauteur de Sam, et ainsi, ouvrir la marche avec elle vers les habitations qui avaient été repérées par la sonde, atteignant l'endroit une petite heure plus tard. plusieurs femmes et hommes s'activaient devant les maisons, et relevèrent la tête en entendant SG-1 arriver dans leur village.

Les habitations étaient assez rudimentaires, en pierre, comme on pouvait en trouver au 15 Siècle en Europe. Les habitant étaient habillés de vêtements de la même époque. Mais tous étaient figés devant l'arrivée des inconnus. Un homme se détacha tout de même du lot, et s'approcha des terriens, avec une certaine méfiance peinte sur le visage.

-qui êtes vous ?

ce fut Teal'c qui prit la parole, les présentant comme explorateurs venus de la Tau'ri. L'homme parut surpris.

-vous êtes passé par la Cha'pai (j'ai un méga doute sur l'orthographe là…). Il y a bien longtemps que personne n'est venu par la porte. Les derniers étaient les Goa'ulds. Nous ne pensions avoir des visiteurs venant du monde premier.

-et bien nous sommes pourtant là. Repondit O'Neill.

-comment doit on appeler cette planète?, questionna Jonas.

-Eirigh. Sachez que si vous venez chercher des technologies ici, vous n'en trouverez pas. Ce que vous avez déjà sur vous montre que vous êtes déjà bien plus avancés que nous. 

-pour l'instant on vient juste en paix, pour former des alliances. Plus si affinités.

-pardon ?

-c'est une blague…

l'homme toisa un moment tous les membre de SG-1, leur passant un regard sur le corps qui était équivalent à un rayon sondeur, puis s'attarda sur leurs visages, creusant au plus profond de leur âme. Il fut apparement satisfait de ce que qu'il y trouva puisqu'il consentit enfin à essquisser un sourire et à inviter les terriens à les suivre jusqu'à la plus grosse maison du village qui devait sans doute appartenir au dirigeant de la communauté d'Eirigh.

-je vous en prie. Entrez.

-c'est trop gentil. Fit sacarqtiquement le colonel.

A l'intérieur, deux personnes se trouvaient. Une femme et un homme. Tout deux plus richements habillés que la plupart de la population du village. Jack fit un dicret signe de la main en guise de salut et délégua lachement son second pour les relations diplomatiques à installer avec le peuple résidant dans la place. Carter s'avança et renouvela la présentation de son équipe faîte auparavant par le jaffa.

Ce fut L'homme qui leur répondit.

-je suis Galem, chef dominant du village. Ma femme : Areema. Comme vous l'a dit Wurstat, la personne qui vous à conduite à moi, si vous cherchez quoi que ce soit en avançée technologiques, vous vous êtes trompés d'adresse. mais si vous êtes aussi ici, c'est que vous cherchez aussi à formez diveres alliances purement amicales. Prenez place. Des sièges sont dèrrière vous.

Sg-1 n'vait pas placé un mot. Ils se contentèrent de hausser vaguement les épaule et de se poser sur les chaises installées près d'eux.

-vous nous faîtes confiance au premier coup d'oeil ? demanda Jonas, sceptique.

-si Wurstat vous a amené là, c'est quon peut vous faire confiance. Il est le meilleur de nous pour sentir ça.

-des dons divinatoire sans boule de cristal, quoi… fit O'neill pour atteindre son quota de blagues de la journée.

-vous pouvez dire ça comme ça en effet.

Teal'c silencieux dans son coin, observait Galem. Grand, brun et de stature impréssionnate, il émanait de lui une aura de dirigeant, de meneur de troupes. Sous les vêtements qu'il portait, on devinait une forte musculature, qui devait être entretenue régulièrement pour être si bien dessinée. L'assurance se lisait sur lui, ce qui était incontestablement l'une des marques reconnaissables d'un chef. 

Teal'c tourna ensuite la tête vers la femme, Areema. La phrase qui la définissait le plus justement aurait été : une intelligence sauvage mais tranquille. Elle aussi, elle présentait des caractères de meuneuse, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme, elle aussi était musclée, mais sans que ceci ne la fasse paraître moins féminine. Elle et son époux formaient le couple alpha de la communauté, une symbiose parfaite pour contrôler un peuple.

Puis, le guerrier Jaffa reporta son attention sur la discussion qui s'était installée. La major Carter et le colonel O'Neill vantaient tous les deux les mérites de la Terre et proposaient aux habitants d'éventuels échanges culturels, médicaux, voir des armes si un conflit interplanétaire venait à se présenter (" on est jamais trop prudent " avait fait remarquer Jack).

Bref, hammond avait raison : c'était une mission banale.

Pour clore l'entretient que Sg-1 avait eu avec Galem et Areema, on leur proposa de leur faire visiter le village. Le couple les emena silloner à travers les rues où ils rencontrèrent des regards plus chaleureux qu'a leur arrivée. Il y avait plusieurs commerces très communs tels qu'une boucherie, ou un semblant d'épicier, ainsi qu'un elevage de chiens, tenu par le dénommé Wurstat, l'homme qui les avait accueillit.

-Wurstat forme les meilleurs chiens de la régions. Il n'y en a pas de mieux pour ramener les brebis et les moutons le soir. Il comprend parfaitement ses animaux et sait exactement ce qu'il faut leur apprendre. Fit Galem pour présenter son ami aux terriens.

Wurstat s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire aux lêvres.

-Galem exagère un peu. Ce n'est pas que je comprend les chiens, c'est plutôt qu'eux me comprennent et qu'ils me font confiance. La meilleure technique est d'anticiper toutes les réactions de l'animal, et ainsi parer toute éventualité d'attaque ou autre. Ce chien là fit il en désignant un batard blanc et noir, est mon meilleur élément. Je l'ai élevé tout chiot, et nous avons une relation basée sur la confiance absolue. Il ne me fera jamais faux bond et moi non plus.

Le chien se leva et trottina jusqu'à Sg-1 pour aller humer leur odeur. Jack, Sam, jonas, sur lequel il s'attarda un peu pour lui lêcher la main, et puis Teal'c. l'animal s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur celui ci et retroussa légèrement les babines en émmettant un sourd grondement.

-Keshi ! stop !

voyant que le chien n'arrêtait pas sa mise en garde envers le jaffa, Wurstat marcha jusqu'à Keshi –puisque c'est ainsi que le chien se nommait- et se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui planter ses yeux dans les siens. Une lueur de défi teintât le regard du dresseur et le chien baissa lentement la tête, donnant la patte en signe de soumission. Jonas aurait même put parier que Wurstat avait lui aussi grogné pour se faire respecter de l'animal. Galem mit fint à la visite après l'incident.

-je pense qu'il est tout de même le temps de rentrer. Si vous décidez de rester parmis nous pour un temps je serais ravis de vous fournir un endroit pour vous loger vous et vos amis, Colonel O'Neill.

-oh, de toutes façons on avait prévut de rester trois jours… répondit O'Neill en se souvenant des consignes du général Hammond.

-bien, suivez moi. Il y a une maison de libre à la sortie du village.

Galem emmena ses hôtes vers le nord, là où les habitations s'espaçaient, vers une petite maison de pierre très rustique, mais qui permettait d'accueillir confortablement quatre personnes.

-Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. De la nourriture est à votre disposition dans la cuisine.

Le chef recula doucement vers la sortit mais fut interpellé par Jonas qui avait une question lui brûlant es lêvres.

-qu'il y a-t-il pour votre service, monsieur Quinn ?

-est-ce-que… vous savez pourquoi ce chien à eu un comportement si étrange envers Teal'c et moi même ?

-eh bien, pour votre cas, un chien qui vous lêche la main est un chien qui vous souhaite bonne chance, ce qui veut dire que vous allez affronter plusieurs épreuves. Il a dut sentir sentir un avenir un peux houleux pour vous. Mais vous devriez vous en sortir parce qu'un chien ne souhaite pas bonne chance si on ne peut pas sortir victorieux des épreuves.

-oh… et pour Teal'c ?

-c'est beaucoup plus scientifique comme explication. Votre ami porte un enfant Goa'uld, et bien que nous l'ayons identifié comme non dangereux, les chiens gardent cet instinct qu'est de nous prévenir contre les Goa'ulds. Ils nous asservissaient il y a plusieurs siècles. Ces chiens sont nos gardiens et ils ont toujours le réflexe de nous prévenir s'il sentent un symbiote.

-d'accord… je comprend.

-bien. si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Il faut que je parte.

Galem se retira de la maisonnette, laissant Sg-1 s'installer confortablement pour la nuit. Ils se réunirent dans la deuxième grande pièce de la construction pour délibérer de la journée. Leur avis était sensiblement le même sur la chose : c'était un peuple comme ils en avaient souvent rencontrés. Ils semblaient juste voir avec plus de discèrnement la juste dose de confiance à accorder à un être, ils parraissaient savoir sonder l'âme d'un homme pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, si on pouvait se fier à lui.

La planète en question n'allait pas forcément plaire aux hommes du pentagone : aucune technologie valable, et le térrain était habité, impossible donc d'y faire des essais nucléaires. Il restait tout de même à Sg-1 deux autres jours à occuper sur cette planète. Le tout : qu'avait on à y faire d'intéressant ?

-on pourrait savoir leur histoire. En apprendre plus sur les Goa'ulds qui vivaient ici…

-c'est une idée. Vous irez avec Teal'c, Jonas. C'est voux deux qui êtes le mieux qualifiés pour ce genre de boulot.

-et nous mon colonel ? demanda Sam. (eh ! interdit d'avoir des pensées bizarres…)

-oh, je sais pas… vous avez sûrement deux ou trois relevés scientifiques à faire, Carter. Et moi… ben moi, je vais superviser ! hein ? c'est ti pas une bonne idée ça ?

Jack n'obtînt pour seul réponse qu'un masque de désintérêt tinté d'indifférence affiché sur tous les visages qu'il avait en face de lui.

-bon d'accord… j'ai compris… on va se coucher.

-non. moi je vais faire un tour.

-jonas ! on est debout depuis 6 heures ce matin ! il faudrait penser à dormir de temps en temps !

-je vais juste devant la maison. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

-oh, faîtes comme ça vous arrange après tout !

bougon, le colonel se retourna sur son matelas et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton pour enfin pouvoir envisager de dormir. Les autres l'inimtèrent peu après, et une fois qu'ils furent tous en position horizontale, le kelownian se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, passant dans la jardin pour admirer le ciel étoilé malgré le froid qui régnait.

La lune était pleine, parfaitement sphérique.

***

you know what ? I'm Happy ! *format droopy*

happy d'avoir une histoire qui tient la route. Happy de voir que j'ai vachement amélioré mon style par rapport à mes débuts de fanficeuse. Happy de voir que vous avez réussit à lire jusque là. Happy parce que je vais taper la suite dans pas longtemps et que j'ai des idées par milliers !

happy parce que happy ! c'est tout !

des commentaires au passage ?


	2. la traque

Homos Homini Lupus, seconde ! )

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui on envoyés leur commentaires, ça fait plaisir. Par contre, c'est fou comme on reçoit moins de réviews quand on écrit sur autre chose que sur Harry Potter .. o_O. stargate serait une série moins populaire ? Mais n'en ayons cure, je continue ma fic pour ceux qui lisent.

***

la lune était pleine……. La lune était pleine ? ?

wow. Carter avait donc raison. Il faudrait le lui annoncer demain : cette planète avait un cycle lunaire qui devait effectivement coresspondre au cycle terrien.. à bien y réfléchir, la longueur des jours y était également la même. Peut-être était-ce une particularité qui auraient fait que les goa'ulds avaient colonisé cette planète pour y ammener des humains.

Jonas continua de gamberger ainsi pendant quelques minutes. La lune éclairait la plaine, et on pouvait voir au loin un bois dont l'ombre se découpait dans le ciel couleur nuit. Une petite brise agitait l'air ambiant, faisant légèrement frissonner le Kelownian. Il remonta le col de sa veste et raprtit dans la contemplation des étoiles… ou plutot de la lune, car c'était elle qui attirait le plus son regard. Sa planète natale n'avait pas de satellitte, celui que possédait la Terre l'avait tout bonnement intrigué et il avait passé des heures entières, assis sur flanc de Cheyenne Mountain à regarder l'astre évoluer dans l'espace stéllaire entourant la planète bleue. Et maintenant qu'il était sur Eirigh, il venait de reprendre un de ses passe-temps favoris. Les lunes n'allaient plus avoir d'intimité du tout si ça continuait !

Ah… quoi que si finalement. Jonas venait de se décoller du mur où il était. les crampes sûrement. Il s'étira doucement, et tourna la tête vers la maison. la lumière d'une bougie émanait de la pièce principale, invitant à entrer et à profiter de la chaleur d'un foyer. Pourtant Jonas n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il était si bien dehors, même si Jack lui avait conseillé de rentrer dormir et de ne pas trop s'éloigner. d'ailleurs il n'était pas loin, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu plus de cette nuit ? il n'avait qu'a faire un tour dans le jardin et puis après effectivement, il irait dormir… juste dans le jardin… il n'allait pas loin… juste dans le jardin plus 20 mêtres.. 21 mêtres…22… 23… 24… bon d'accord, il n'avait vraiment AUCUNE envie de rentrer se coucher et puisqu'il était si bien partit pour une balade nocturne, autant la continuer jusqu'au bout.

Mais la plaine d'Eirigh avait une allure totalement différente la nuit. La lumière lunaire lui donnait un aspect irréel, presque intimidant, à vrai dire, la luminosité était à faire peur tant elle devenait oppressante, surtout maintenant qu'il se rapprochait des bois.

" mais qu'est ce que je fais là… " se demanda Jonas en passant un main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux chatains. Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui même, se rendant compte qu'il était maintenant totalement entouré d'arbres. il devait être à au moins, un kilomètre de la maison. la distance avait défilé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. 

Soudain, un cri. Pas un cri humain… ni un cri de bête… juste un cri, un hurlement désincarné et impossible à identifier. Jonas, n'écoutant que son courage, ou plutôt son inconscience, parti en direction du son strident mêlé de grave qui venait de reprendre dans la forêt. Il se mit à courir, sans savoir pourquoi. Un deuxième son du même type déchira l'air, puis des bruits de bagarre, un hurlement de rage, et un arbre qui s'abat. ce fut cet arbre d'ailleur qui manqua de l'aplatir comme une crèpe. Voyant l'amas de verdure qui commancait à se diriger un peut trop vite sur sa tête, le jeune homme sauta sur le côté et roula sur quelques mêtres. Le cœur palpitant il se redressa du plus vite qu'il put, sentant un présence non loin de lui. Deux yeux jaunes passèrent entre les buissons.

Ce n'était maintenant plus du courage, ni de l'inconscience qui animait la course du Kelownian, mais la peur. La peur le faisait fuir, la peur d'être traqué, la peur qui lui fit parcourir peut-être plusieurs kilomêtres à travers ces bois. Les cris diminuèrent, peut-être n'avait il pas été pris en chasse par ces choses finalement. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit en se calant contre un rocher. Pourquoi cette frayeur si soudaine ? il était si content de profiter de la douceur nocturne il n'y avait pas une heure, et voilà qu'il venait de courir comme un dératé dans les bois d'une planète inconnue. Jamais il n'avait eu peur comme ça, une telle panique ne l'avait jamais envahit comme cela venait d'être le cas.

S'efforcant de retrouver un souffle et un rythme cardique normaux, Jonas évalua la situation :

Il venait de faire un accès de panique, et par ce fait, s'était retrouvé fuyant dans un endroit inconnu. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'était perdu dans ces bois. 

Il se releva, regarda autour de lui. Des arbres. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre le sarcasme du Colonel O'Neill losque celui ce voyait que les planètes à visiter étaient vertes.

La lumière de la lune avait du mal à passer à travers les branches. Se repérer pour rentrer n'allait en être que plus difficile. En plus, il avait laissé sa radio au camp. Il était maintenant, coupé du monde.

Se servant de ses souvenirs de sa course comme repère, Jonas essaya d'évoluer en direction du village, le tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop revenir vers l'endroit ou se battaient les bêtes tout à l'heure. 

Il ne sut combien de temps il erra entre les arbres, pourtant, un coup d'oeil au cadran lumineux de sa montre militaire lui aurait tout de suite indiquée combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il s'était arrêté de courir. Son esprit s'embrouillait. il décida de s'arrêter de nouveau. Le premier arbre venu (il y en avait tant !) lui servit de dossier et il se permis de souffler un peu. Que des arbres ! même pas d'eau, et dieu seul savait combien sa gorge était sèche. 

Un gémissement.

Ça y est, le manque d'eau le faisait halluciner. Pourtant son mental ne lachait pas aussi facilement d'habitude.

Et le gémissement qui persiste, ressemblant étrangement aux cris de combats qu'il avait entendu en entrant dans les bois. Pourtant, ce gémissement se faisait entendre encore et encore, une sorte d'appel à l'aide, et qui, finalement, n'avait rein d'une hallucination :

Une petit boule de poils était allongé sous un buisson, regardant jonas de ses grand yeux verts qui semblaient éclairer autour d'elle autant que la lune elle même tant ils brillaient.

La chose poussa encore un gémissement, si suppliant que Jonas s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Cette chose en question tenait plus du louveteau qu'autre chose, mais ses pattes arrières étaient plus longues, et les doigts étaient beaucoups moins courts que pour un loup normal. Mais après tout ils étaient sur un autre planète, la faune devait donc y être différente.

-eh bien, tu est perdue petite chose, c'est drôle moi aussi.

Jonas avait parlé d'un voix douce. La créature avait besion d'être rassurée, et apparement, le ton qu'employait le jeune homme était efficace : la petite bête vînt se bouiner contre la veste de Jonas. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes puis commença à passer doucement ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal, qui se mit doucement sur le ventre pour se faire gratouiller. Le Kelownian put alors constater que c'était une femelle. Ils jouèrent tous les deux à ce jeu plusieurs minutes, et Jonas se rendit compte que cet interlude avec l'animal l'avait détendu. Il se prépara donc à repatir, pour la plus grande déception de la boule de poils qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants.

-je suis désolé, mais il faut que je rentre. Enfin, si j'arrive à rentrer…

Il caressa une dernière fois la tête du louvetau avant de commencer à marcher vers un direction au hasard à travers les bois. Mais après quelques pas, un jappement bref le fit se retourner. La petite bête s'était éprise de lui et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer comme ça.

-je ne vais pas t'emmener quand même. Jack ne serait pas content.

Mais la créature continua de japper. N'y resistant plus, Jonas revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, pour le plus grand bonheur de son squatteur de veste. La marche repris donc avec un plus de bonne humeur, quand le louvetau se mis à s'agiter dans les bras du Kelownian, aboyant et gémissant d'une manière assez stressée, rappelant à Jonas la peur qu'il avait connue plus tôt dans la nuit.

Un craquement de brindille. Un souffle. Un buisson qui bouge.

Jonas fit trois tour sur lui même, serrant contre lui son unique remonte-moral : le louveteau. La peur revenait. Un grondement, sourd et rauque. Le vent se leva, faisant brusquement chuter la température ambiante. 

Puis tout à coup, une Bête surgit des fourrés, sautant sur Jonas et le plaquant au sol. Le regard Jaune, menaçant, et ce grondement, un véritable tremblement de terre ! un filet de bave commençait à s'échapper d'entre les crocs découverts de l'animal, des crocs si acérés, si blancs, si pointus qu'ils auraient put se planter dans n'importe quoi. Ces crocs qui onibulaient tant le regard de Jonas, qua ce dernier en oubliait la petite bête dans sa veste. Pourtant le louvetau s'agitait de plus en plus, et le monstre qui tenait le Kelownian plaqué au sol détourna son attention pour la poser sur la petite chose.

Ils se reniflèrent quelques secondes, et la grosse bête attrapa le louvetau par la peau du cou, et recula un peu pour le poser derrière lui, en sûreté.

Jonas en profita pour reculer rapidement mais prudement, et put voir que le monstre qu'il avait en face de lui était la réplique du louveteau mais adulte. Il recula un peu plus, se préparant à se relever et à fuir le plus possible. Mais trop tard, le loup reportait son attention sur lui. Les deux yeux jaune brillaient de fureur et le monstre se mit méthodiquement à tourner autour de sa proie, lançant un cri bref dès que Jonas faisait un mouvement pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

Ils continuaient de tourner, Jonas cherchant sans cesse une ouverture où se faufiler. il en vit une, et sans hésitation, il plongeat entre les deux buissons, mais le loup avait anticipé sa réaction et sauta sur lui, en plantant ses crocs dans le bras gauche de Jonas.

Le douleur qu'il ressentit alors était indescriptible, et un cri atroce lui déchira les cordes vocales. La sensation qu'un mal se répendait dans ses veines lui vînt. Il fut paralysé un court instant, puis usant de son bras valide pour se redresser, pris la fuite à toutes jambes, le monstre sur les talons. Jamais la peur ne l'avait fait courir aussi vite, l'essouflement et la douleur lascinant ses tempes, manquant de le faire trébucher à chaque fois. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres espérant semer le loup, mais c'était peine perdue : la bête avait plus d'endurance et plus de force.

Il fallait pourtant lui échapper.

L'animal se rapprochait, de plus en plus. Jonas bifurqua alors d'un coup à droite, et attrapa la première branche d'arbre à portée de main, et tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras droit pour se hisser au creux d'un abri qui lui promettait une certaine sécurité, même si les crocs du loups manquèrent encore de se refermer sur sa jambe.

Jonas monta plus haut encore dans l'arbre, pour être sûr que la bête ne l'attraperait pas. Cette dernière tourna en rond autour du feuillu pendant quelques instants, l'air menaçant, puis après un grognement de dépit, repartit vers l'endroit ou elle avait laissé le louveteau.

Le Kelownian vit avec soulagement que la chasse était finie, mais qu'il avait intérêt à rester dans cet arbre jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve, ou au moins, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lêve : il serait plus facile de progresser dans la forêt s'il faisait jour.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il pense à soigner sa blessure. Cette sâleté de bestiole lui avait quasiment déchiqueté le bras, et c'était un miracle que son membre soit toujours là après la fureur de la morsure. Il ôta sa veste et son t-shirt le plus délicatement qu'il put, puis mit en pièce le vêtement noir pour s'en faire des bandages. Une fois la blessure pansée somairement, jonas se hâta de remettre sa veste millitaire tant il faisait froid dans cette forêt, pis il se cala du mieux qu'il put entre les braches, pestant contre la douleur qui lui brûlait le bras, et essaya de s'endormir malgré les cris de bêtes quon entendait au loin, et qui le faisaient encore frissonner de peur.

***

argh…. J'ai plus de doigts à force de taper… alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

ça se focalise mieux sur Jonas, et l'histoire commence à prendre un vrai tournant. Deux ou trois malin sauront-ils ce qu'il va arriver à notre Jonny-boy national ? mmh ?

nan, je ne livrerai pas de spoilers…. Sauf pour ce à qui j'ai déjà tout dit hein ? ^^

commentaires les copains !


	3. la belle au bois dormant

Auteur : sandra.

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Homos Homini Lupus, troisième. Et vous savez quoi ? je l'aime bien ma fic… *toute fière d'elle* mais que va-t-il arriver à Jonas ? ? ? *suspens de mort*

Au passage je remercie chaudement Kmi pour ses commentaires, ses idées, son soutient moral et ses " je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiteuh ". ça m'a énormément aidé. Marchi coupineuh de moi !

Après, je remercie aussi c_Fleurbleue, qui m'a chaleureusement réviouvé aussi. Pour ma muse, non, elle est pas planqué dans le salon, mais dans ma chambre, plus communément appelée " chezmoi-land ", mon petit nid, d'où sortent la plupart de mes idées réalistes (les idée à la con viennent la plupart du temps de dessous la douche ^^), et pis pour une méga parodie sur le caméléon, c'est noté, je vais y réfléchir (sous la douche, hein ?)

Et puis merci à tous les autres réviouvers/lecteurs (oui, Laï-daffy, tu es dans le lot), je vous aiemtn tous, et vos commentaires sont notre seul et unique soutien à nous, fanficeurs ! 

Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Et bonne lecture !

***

le soleil se leva timidement sur la plaine d'Eirigh, réchauffant la planète de ses premiers rayons. La pièce ou dormait le Major Samantha Carter, le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c s'emplit doucement d'une lumière bienfaitrice, une lumière qui libérait de la nuit.

Carter s'éveilla en premier, etouffant un baillement. ses deux yeux encore emplits de sommeil s'ouvrirent et entreprirent d'inspecter la pièce.

O'Neill dormait comme un bébé, sur le ventre, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne manquait plus que le ronflement.

Teal'c lui était impassible jusque dans son sommeil, sur le dos, les yeux clos et une parfait sérénité sur le visage.

Sam ébaucha un sourire endormit puis se tourna vers le lit de Jonas pour voir si son occupant était éveillé. Seulement voilà, le lit n'avait personne dans ses couvertures. Le Major se redressa, se réveillant parfaitement, et regarda dans la pièce pour voir un éventuel passage de son coéquipier, quelque chose qui lui aurait indiqué que le Kelownian s'était levé avant eux, et était partit faire un tour. Mais non, rien.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le lit de son supérieur.

-Mon colonel ! 

-mmmmmmmmmh…..

-mon colonel ! insista Carter.

-mkooaaaaa….

-Jonas a disparut…

-hein ? mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, Carter ? grommela jack en se frottant les yeux.

-Jonas n'est plus là.

-et alors ? il a dut partir faire un tour. Laissez le vivre ce pauvre garçon !

-non, mon colonel. Ses affaires n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que nous nous somme couchés hier soir. Je pense qu'il n'a pas dut rentrer de la nuit.

O'neill se redressa sur son lit, ouvrit vaguement les yeux et entreprit de vérifier les dires de son second.

-qu'est ce…. Mais où c'est qu'il est passé lui ?

Jack se leva pour de bon, et fit le tour du lit de Jonas. c'était vrai : rien n'avait bougé. Aucune trace de passage du jeune Kelownian. Et il n'était pas perfectioniste au point de tout laisser tel que c'était la veille quand même ! réfléchissant à toute vitesse, O'Neill ordonna à Carter de réveiller Teal'c, puis ils se préparèrent à aller faire un tour dans le village pour demander si quelqu'un avait vu le jeune homme. Il esperait au fond de lui, que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte. Pourtant, une sensation de malaise commençait à grimper en lui.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, prenant celles de Jonas au passage et purent voir que sa radio avait été laissée dans le packtage. Il serait plus difficile de le retrouver.

SG1 sortit de la maison qu'on leur avait gracieusement donné pour logement et alla vers le village. Chaque habitant put entendre la même question. et chacun d'eux répondit la même chose. " non, nous ne l'avons pas vu ".

De plus en plus bizarre. Même le chef Galem ne savait rien. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il restait une dernière solution : les chiens de Wurstat. Sam emit l'idée que si le flair de ces chiens était aussi fiable qu'il y parraissait, ils pouvaient leur faire renifler une des affaire appartenent au Kelownian, et il retrouverait se trace. Si les chiens savaient faire cela sur Terre, pourquoi pas ici ?

Le colonel O'neill mena alors sa petite troupe jusqu'à l'elevage, et expliqua rapidement le problème à Wurstat, qui se fit une joie de leur donner Keshi, le chien qui avait lêché la main de Jonas. Il semblait, d'après l'Eirighien, que ce chien était le plus approprié pour rechercher le jeune disparut.

Sam tendit gentiment au chient le gilet militaire noir du jeune homme. L'animal le renifla et puis un jappement bref, partit en courant et sans hésiter vers la forêt. A la vue de la trajectoire du chien, Wurstat fronçat les sourcils. Cette expression n'échappa pas au ragard de Teal'c. le jaffa redoublat de vigilance et de méfiance.

La distance qui séparait l'équipe du bois se réduisit vite, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés d'arbres. la forêt avait un aspect bizarre sous le soleil, comme si l'astre avait du mal à en enlever les ténèbres.

-mais qu'est ce que Jonas serait venu faire ici ?

-je n'en sais rien. répondit Wurstat. Mais je crains le pire.

-qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? le questionna O'neill.

-avançons. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Jack grimaça à ce détournement de conversation. Son sentiment de malaise s'accentuait. dans quel pétrin Jonas s'était-il encore fourré ? // " on dirait du Daniel tout craché "//

Un arbre à droite, un arbre à gauche… rien que de la verdure… si Jonas était entré là-dedans, pas étonnant qu'il n'en soit pas ressortit. Il était déjà difficile de s'y repérer de jour, alors en pleine nuit… d'ailleurs, Jack bénit le fait d'avoir Keshi et Wurstat avec eux, ils n'auraient pas à tourner en rond pendant des heures pour rentrer à la maison. Puis, après environ une heure de marche dans ces bois, Keshi stoppa devant un arbre et se mit en position d'arrêt. il poussa un jappement pour confirmer aux humains que ce qu'ils recherchaient étaient bien dans cet arbre.

Alors, quatres têtes se levèrent de concert, vers les branches du feuillu qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Au creux de l'arbre, quelques mêtres plus hauts, se distinguaient les traits d'une forme endormie et recroquevillée sur elle-même pour lutter contre le froid ambiant.

-bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là haut ? râla O'Neill.

Le colonel poussa un long soupir et décliqueta l'attache de son P90 pour le donner à son second, faisant ainsi comprendre aux autres qu'il montait chercher la belle au bois dormant…. 

// " Ou plutôt le beau qui dort dans l'arbre….//

Le militaire aggripa la première branche à portée de main, et d'une puissante traction sur les bras, se hissa dans l'arbre et entama une ascencion vers l'endroit ou dormait Jonas. Une fois arrivé en haut, il se stabilisa entre deux branches et posa sa main sur l'épaule se son compagnon.

-Jonas… Jonas ! réveillez vous !

l'intérssé bougea à peine, et se contenta de se rouler un plus en boule.

-mon dieu… il est gelé… Jonas ! bordel ! réveillez vous ! fit O'neill en le secouant.

Le Kelownian ouvrit subitement les yeux et par réflexe, tenta de reculer, et il serait tombé de son nid si le colonel ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

-eh, Geogres de la jungle… faut pas se prendre pour un oiseau… ça va ?

-ou… oui … je crois. J'ai juste mon bras qui est piteux état.

Jonas découvrit légerement son membre pour l'exposer à la vue de son ami, qui put en effet constater une énorme tache de sang sur la veste militaire, accompagné d'une impréssionante déchirure dans le tissu, laissant apparaître un bandage sommaire fait avec un t-shirt.

-ouh la la… en effet. Vous pouvez déscendre quand même ?

-je pense que oui. Mais je ne garantit pas un équilibre total…

-bien. venez, je vous rattraperai, au cas où…

Jonas se décolla de sa branche, et s'appuya sur le colonel O'neill avec son bras valide, puis laissa son ainé déscendre un peu avant lui, et entreprit de le suivre assez maladroitement. Ils arrivèrent en bas sans encombres, et les trois personnes qui les attendaient poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'état à peu près correct de Jonas. Wurstat s'approchat de lui et l'auscultat somairement.

-mais c'est boooooooooooon… je vais bien.

-vous vous pouvez vos estimer d'être en vie, monsieur Quinn. Ces bois sont plus que dangereux.

-merci, oui, mon bras avait remarqué.

-que vous est-il arrivé, Jonas ? demanda Carter

-je me suis fait attaquer par une sorte de loup.

-ces bois sont ceux des loups. Remarqua Calement Wurstat. C'est leur térritoire.

-je suis désolé, je ne savait pas.

-ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ramène chez Galem. Sa femme est le meilleur médecin de la région.

Le flair de Keshi guida tranquillement la petite troupe à l'extérieur de la forêt, et Jonas eu un air plus que satisfait en voyant autre chose que des arbres. l'Eirighien les mena comme promis jusqu'à la maison du dirigeant de la communauté, et les laissa se débrouiller à l'entrée de la demeure.

Galem lui aussi parut soulagé en voyant Jonas vivant. Le Kelownian lui expliqua à quoi était dut sa blessure et le chef appela sa femme.

Areema entra dans la pièce et après avoir pris connaissance des évenements, s'approcha de Quinn, et regarda sa blessure en détail.

-ça ira. Les morsures son très fréquentes chez nous. Je vais vous soigner ça.

-comment ?

-peut-être êtes vous plus avançés technologiquement, mais question médecine, nous en savons beaucoup. Les plantes qui poussent sur notre planète on de forts pouvoirs de guérison. Dans deux jours, vous aurez un bras totalement valide.

-il fallait le dire plus tôt, ça ! intervînt O'Neill. Ca peut être vachement utile lors des alliances !

-ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, nous comptions vous le dire. Cela devait être un cadeau en vue de notre entente. Suivez moi, je vous prie, monsieur Quinn.

Le jeune homme emboita le pas d'Areema, et il passèrent dans la pièce de dérrière, où la dirigeante le fit se coucher sur un lit. Puis elle se retourna vers une sorte d'établi, y pris plusieurs objets et plusieurs plantes, et se hâta de concocter un mixture.

Elle revînt ensuite vers le Kelownian, pris une petite boule de tissu qu'elle place sous le nez du blessé pour qu'il en respire le parfum.

-c'est un anesthésique. Le parfum de cette plante vous fera dormir quelques minutes.

Malgré le fait qu'il en avait assez de dormir, Jonas pris une grande inspiration du gaz dégagé par le petit sachet, et se sentit partir peu à peu.

Peu de temps après, il rouvrit les yeux, et tourna légerement la tête. Il ne trouva que Sam à ses côtés.

-hey, ça va ?

-comme si j'avais mangé un sandwich de Valium et que je m'étais coiffé avec un marteau, mais ouais…. Ou sont les autres ?

-le colonel et Teal'c son repartits vers la porte des étoiles pour faire un rapport au général Hammond. Areema, elle, est partit s'occuper de sa plus jeune fille.

-oh…

Jonas chercha à reprendre ses esprits quelques instants, puis étouffant un baillement, il se redressa sur la couche.

Un bandage blanc lui recouvrait le bras gauche et son t-shirt avait été changé.

-qui s'est donné le plaisr de me déshabiller pour changer mes vêtements ?

-vous allez rire… c'est Teal'c.

-flûte.

-quoi ?

-ben c'est pas vraiment mon style… 

le Major Carter étouffa un rire. Jonas gardait son sens de l'humour malgré tout. Alors, que le Kelownian souriat encore de sa blague, une petite fille entra dans la pièce, un pichet d'eau à la main. Sa chevelure était châtain clair, et ses trais était familiers aux Térriens. Elle devait sûrement être la fille de Galem.

-je suis venue vous apporter à boire, au ca oou vous auriez soif.

-merci. Tu es a fille du chef ?

-une de ses deux filles. Ma petite sœur est avec ma mère. Je m'appelle Eliane.

-moi c'est Samantha. Et lui Jonas.

-ravie de vous connaître. Si vous avez besion de quelque chose, appellez moi.

Le docteur Quinn la remercia, et reprit sa discussion avec le major Carter. Un quart d'heure passa, et le colonel O'Neill accompagné de Teal'c réapparurent enfin.

-quoi de neuf ?

-Hammond nous suggèrent de rentrer, pour faire examiner Jonas à l'infirmerie.

-je vais bien.

-oui mais quand le général y dit, on fait !

-quand partons nous ?

-ce soir, jonas Quinn.

Le Kelownian aquiesca d'un signe de la tête, puis se leva du lit où il était installé, pris sa veste, et entreprit de suivre ses amis qui sortaient déjà de la pièce. Il se dirigèrent vers Galem qui était au dehors dans son Jardin, et lui expliquèrent la situation. Le chef compris parfaitment que SG1 devait rentrer pour s'occuper de Jonas, mais espérait que les relations diplomatiques n'en pâtiraient pas. Jack le rassura sur ce point. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le bois était remplis de bêtes dangereuses, et de toutes façons, Jonas n'avaient qu'a aller se coucher plutôt que de faire mumuse dehors. On put entendre un râle enfantin venant de dérrière : Jonas arborait un air faussement vexé.

Il était maintenant 11 heures du matin, heure terrienne. SG1 passa le reste de la journée dans la maison d'hôte qu'on leur avait prêté, oublant totalement qu'ils avaient décider la veille d'en apprendre plus sur le peuple.

***

chapitre trois : clos.

Happy again. Oui je sais, ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais il fallait bien qu'on fasse descendre Jonas de son arbre. Ça deviendra plus intéressant au chap quatre. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre là ménan tout de suite.

Biz, et commentaires ! san.


	4. retour sur terre

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième.

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ? ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

Homos Homini Lupus, quatrième : retour sur Terre.

***

Il était maintenant, 17h heure térrienne, la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur Eirigh. A vrai dire, elle allait bientôt tomber aussi sur la Terre. Les heures que SG1 avait passé dans la maison d'hôte leur avaient permis de beaucoup réfléchir, et ils avaient constaté que les jours étaient exactement de la même longueur.

Enfin… Carter, O'Neill et Teal'c avaient conclu ça. Jonas lui, était tellement dans les vapes qu'il s'était contenté de somnoler tout l'après-midi, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour de lui, répondant à certaines questions quand ça ne lui paraissait pas trop difficile.

Mais il fallait maintenant songer à partir, s'ils voulaient arriver à la porte des étoiles avant la nuit.

Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, mis leur vestes et gilets, ré-encliqueté les P90 à leur place et menacé Jonas avec un seau d'eau s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu plus d'éveil, l'équipe d'exploration se mis en route vers le Cha'pai, accompagnée de Wurstat et de son chien, de Galem, d'Areema, et de leur plus jeune fille, Judith, la grande était restée à la maison.

Les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient le village de la porte se parcoururent assez rapidement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La seule qui ne parlait pas était Judith, la petite princesse comme la surnommait son père. Elle était intimidée par les étrangers qu'elle ne voyait que pour la première fois. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, Jonas sentit son regard peser sur lui.

La porte était illuminée par un magnifique coucher de soleil, qui diffusait une lumière orange glacée, rendant l'endroit magique, mais signalant aussi que les derniers rayons de soleil qu'on voyait étaient le l'ultime rempart contre la nuit.

Laissant le soleil continuer de se coucher à sa guise, le Colonel O'Neill pris la parole, et salua chaudement les Eirighiens qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là, leur faisant promesses et louanges sur leur future alliance.

Carter activa la porte et la passa la première suivit de Teal'c. Jack lança un dernier salut aux aliens, et passa aussi dans le vortex. Jonas était le dernier à partir. Il fit un sourire un peu endormi à leurs hôtes, posant son regard sur chacun d'eux, même sur la petite Judith qui venait tout de même de sortir des jupes de sa mère pour oser le regarder en face.

Jonas vit alors les deux plus magnifiques yeux verts qu'il pouvait exister, des yeux qui semblaient refléter la lueur de la lune, qui n'allait d'ailleurs plus tarder à se lever.

Perplexe, le Kelownian passa la porte.

L'astre sylvain pointa le bout de son nez sur Eirigh et le vortex se referma.

De l'autre côté, l'iris venait de s'ouvrir sur les ordres du Général Hammond, à qui Siler avait confirmé que le signal que l'ordinateur recevait était bien celui de SG1. L'officier descendit en salle d'embarquement pour accueillir ses hommes. Carter arriva en premier, suivie de Teal'c, O'Neill, puis enfin par Jonas qui avait l'air aussi illuminé qu'une poule devant un couteau.

-alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

-pour nous trois, très bien, fit O'Neill en désignant son second et le jaffa. Pour Jonas, ben ça s'est passé comme pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre par une maousse' bestiole. Hein, Jonas ?

L'officier se retourna vers le Kelownian. Celui ne répondit pas. Il était debout, les bras ballants, l'air absent et totalement hébété.

-Jonas ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Carter s'approcha du jeune homme pour tenter de le réveiller, mais elle ne put rien obtenir. Jonas regardait le vide, ne voyant absolument pas ses coéquipiers. Comme déconnecté de la réalité. Carter vit les yeux de son ami devenir vitreux, et son teint, blafard. L'officier allait de nouveau tenter de le faire réagir quand, sans prévenir, il s'écroula au sol, provoquant autour de lui, la panique générale.

Hammond se retourna précipitamment, et Ordonna au sergent Siler d'appeler, via son micro une équipe médicale. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Janet arriva dans la salle de la porte des étoiles, Carter et O'Neill étaient aux côtés de Jonas, étendu de tout son long sur la rampe d'embarquement. Celui avait une respiration sifflante et le teint toujours aussi pale.

Le médecin en chef, enfila rapidement ses gants de latex et poussa Sam pour s'approcher du malade. Elle lui redressa doucement la tête, pris rapidement son pouls, et passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

-il est brûlant de fièvre. Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie. Teal'c, aidez-moi à le mettre sur la civière.

Le jaffa s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible et le Kelownian fut transporté jusqu'à l'aile médicale de la base. Durant le court trajet qui menait à l'infirmerie, Frasier chercha à se renseigner auprès de SG1 sur l'origine du mal de leur ami.

-il s'est fait mordre par une sorte de loup dans la forêt d'Eirigh, en pleine nuit. La femme du chef l'a soigné. Expliqua patiemment Carter.

La troupe arrivée à destination, le médecin prit rapidement son stéthoscope et divers objets pour commencer un examen plus poussé. Elle reprit pouls, la tension artérielle, la dilatation des pupilles…

Janet reposa ses instruments, et après avoir délicatement retiré la veste du jeune homme, enleva le bandage blanc qui couvrait la blessure.

Seulement, elle ne guérissait pas comme Areema l'avait prédit.

-il se peut qu'il fasse une allergie à la morsure ou au traitement qu'on lui a donné. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. On commence par désinfecter la plaie.

Le docteur Frasier enleva complètement le bandage, prit plusieurs compresses et du désinfectent, et en appliqua sur la morsure. La morsure de l'alcool fit réagir Jonas qui se tendit soudainement sur son lit, resserrant fortement le poing gauche. Les nerfs autour de la blessure grossirent soudainement. Janet recula, surprise de la réaction du désinfectant sur le Kelownian qui commençait maintenant à s'agiter de convulsions. Ses yeux révulsèrent dans ses orbites, et il n'était maintenu sur le lit que par la force de Teal'c et d'un autre infirmier. Le Kelownian était devenu un vibreur humain, et son bras commençait à doubler de volume. Alors l'infirmerie s'emplit d'un cri atroce, un cri de douleur insupportable qui en fit pâlir de peur plus d'un. La force dont faisait preuve Jonas fit lâcher prise à l'infirmier, mais Teal'c tenait bon. Le blessé continuait d'hurler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ses pieds battaient l'air environnant et une desserte médicale ne résistât pas : elle partit s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant renverser une infirmière au passage. Dans la panique générale, Janet criait ses ordres.

-2 milligrammes de sédatif ! Il faut absolument le calmer !

Réalisant la prouesse du siècle, les mains expertes de Janet plantèrent l'aiguille dans le biceps d'un Jonas immergé dans un délire total, et l'effet qui quasiment immédiat : il se stabilisa sur le lit, et sembla s'endormir. Le docteur Frasier poussa un soupir, Ainsi que Teal'c, qui fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à tenir cet animal sauvage.

-cela risque d'être plus compliqué que je le croyais. Je vais lui faire une IRM de son bras, il vaut mieux tout de suite savoir à quoi on s'en tient.

Le reste de l'équipe médicale approuva en silence, encore sous le choc de la réaction de Jonas. Seul une question vint troubler celui ci.

-Doc ? C'est quoi ça ?

Le colonel O'Neill, les deux yeux agrandis par la surprise, pointait de l'index le bras droit, donc valide, de Jonas. Les doigts du jeune Kelownian s'étaient légèrement rétréci, et des poils recouvraient le dos de sa main, partant en une ligne fine jusqu'au coude. Les ongles étaient devenus plus longs et plus sombres. Les muscles de l'avant bras étaient également plus développés.

-mon dieu…

La métamorphose n'était qu'éphémère, et les poils sur la main de Kelownian disparurent rapidement. Les doigts reprirent leur taille normale, tout comme les ongles. Mais tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la chose.

-Préparez-moi tout de suite l'IRM ! Ordonna Janet à plusieurs infirmiers. Puis, se retournant vers SG1 et le général je vais en avoir pour un bout de temps si je fais tous les examens. Ne perdez pas votre temps ici.

Les militaires et le jaffa se retirèrent silencieusement, laissant le médecin principal emmener Jonas sanglé sur son lit., puis ils suivirent Hammond jusqu'en salle de briefing pour faire un rapport digne de ce nom, leur racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Eirigh. Il ne manquait plus que l'histoire de Jonas, qui devrait venir la raconter une fois qu'il serait réveillé, et en état de faire un débriefing.

En attendant le réveil du jeune Kelownian, Samantha retourna à son laboratoire, mais l'état de son ami l'inquiétait tant qu'elle ne put absolument pas se concentrer sur son travail. Que diable lui était-il vraiment arrivé dans cette forêt ? Quelle était le genre de bête qui s'était jetée sur lui ? Et pourquoi cette réaction ? Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple allergie… à moins que le laps de temps que Jonas avait passé dans la machine de Niirti il y avait quelques mois, combiné à cette exposition au naquadria sur sa planète natale ai put donner des effets bizarres… bon d'accord, elle commençait vraiment à avoir des idées saugrenues, mais quand on traversait la porte plusieurs fois par semaine pour se rendre dans des mondes inconnus, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

Et que faire en attendant ?

Les recherches sur le Naquadria qu'elle avait entamée la barbaient plus qu'autre chose dans ce genre de situation. O'Neill n'était même pas encore passé dans son bureau pour l'enquiquiner, ce qui était aussi assez surprenant, a moins qu'il ne soit en train de s'entraîner à la boxe. Teal'c devait sûrement faire un Kelno'rim, conclusion, elle n'avait plus qu'à tourner en rond.

Et elle dut tourner en rond un bout de temps car ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Janet eu les résultats définitifs des analyses. Cette dernière convoqua pour l'occasion, SG1 en salle débriefing, ainsi que le général Hammond.

-bien. J'ai analysé tout ce qui était analysable, et plusieurs choses anormales m'ont sauté aux yeux. Tout d'abord, l'IMR de son bras.

Janet se leva et se dirigea vers le rétroprojecteur de la salle, afin de montrer ses documents à toute l'assemblé. Puis une fois le document posé, elle utilisa un stylo comme pointeur et commença ses explications.

-ici, vous pouvez observer cette grande tache, qui n'est rien d'autre que la morsure en elle-même. Rien d'exeptionel jusque là, mais c'est autour de la blessure que c'est intéressant. En y regardant de plus près, on peut constater une sorte de fluide qui se répand dans les veines te vaisseaux sanguins autour. Cela se diffuse dans le corps, un peu à la manière d'un robinet. Ce la fait penser que ce doit être un virus, car les analyses sanguines faites par la suite révèlent un taux anormalement élevé de globules blancs. Et malgré le nombre de ces globules, pourtant impressionnants, j'ai peur qu'ils ne puissent lutter contre l'infection. Je lui ai donné un antibiotique, nous allons bien voir ce que ça donnera.

Janet pris une pause dans son discours, et en profita pour changer de transparent. Celui-ci représentait un scanner du jeune homme.

-ensuite, deuxième surprise. En apparence, tout paraît normal, sauf, cette partie là, précisa le docteur Frasier en pointant l'endroit avec son stylo. C'est ce qu'on appelle le " bas cerveau ", celui qui contrôle, les réflexes. C'est aussi celui qui prend le contrôle quand on boit un peu trop d'alcool. et bien cette zone là semble s'être considérablement développée à en voir tout le rouge qui la colore. 

-que pouvons nous faire, docteur ? S'enquit le général.

-pour l'instant, pas grand chose. J'ai peur que l'infection ne continue de s'étendre, malgré les antibiotiques. J'espère simplement qu'il se réveille et qu'il nous apporte des précisions.

C'est dans une ambiance pesante que se termina la réunion.

***

pov' titi mamour de nouuuuuuuuuuuuuus…. Notre jonny-boy à l'hosto ! boarf… au moins, y'aura ses infirmières préférées, il devrait pas trop se plaindre….

jonas dis, j'ose pas aller l'inviter, tu veux pas y aller à ma place ?

san oh, ya pas marqué " la poste " ici !

Jonas mais allez-euh ! Sur ma planète, on a coutume d'utiliser des intermédiaires ! Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit.

san ouais bah sur Terre on a coutume de faire comme on peu. Chuis déjà sympa de te faire tomber malade dans la fic pour que t'aie de quoi " regarder ", alors n'exagère pas !

jonas beuh, tu parles, chuis cloué au lit. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

san, air intéressé oooooooooh… on fait plein de choses dans un lit ! *idées à la con*

Jonas help ! ! !


	5. ouvre les yeux

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième.

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ? ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

Homos Homini Lupus, cinquième : ouvre les yeux.

Réponse à chacun de mes réviewers.

Amy quirrell : salut toi ! c'est vrai que le passage avec le louvetau était adorable, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Merci pour tout !

Angelbas : vas-y, pleure de joie encore un peu, car voici enfin le chap 5, et le 6 ne devrait pas tarder. Par contre, on aura pas de fin à la buffy pour cette fic, enfin, je crois pas…. Vu que de toute façons je regarde pas buffy, on peut pas dre que ça influence mes écrits ! ^^ et pour le couple que tu m'as proposé,,(pleure de joie ! pleure !!!!), sache que c'est prévu depuis le début qu'ils soient ensembles ! c'est mon petit couple favori aussi….

Serpentine : NAON, jonas n'a pas besion de conseils, ,je lui enseigne déjà touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ce qu'il faut moi. C'est mon jonas, mon mien, mon préccccieuuuuuux…… merci quand même pour la réviou !

C_fleurbleue : bon alors, j'espère que tu t'en es sortie avec tes exams,et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, ma muse est attachée solidement à la porte du  placard. La preuve : regarde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et le suivant doit bientôt arriver !

Matteic : merci, merci pour tout et pour m'avoir mise dans tes favoris. c'est fou comme, finalement, pas mal de personnes se sont attachées à Jonas. Mais c'ets mon mien, j'ai propriété exclusive sur lui ! na na nèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh…. (jonas viens me chercher quand tu veux Matteic ! elle est FOLLE ! elle est TAREE ! j'ajouterai même : AU SECOURS !)

Mirion : t'inquiètes pas, des idées, je continue d'en avoir, j'en ai même encore plein pour la suite. Merci.

Kamori12 : tiens ? toi aussi t'es fan de Remus ? bienvenue au club ! je l'adore aussi ! tu vas voir que notre pauvre Jonas va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi ! merci pour la réview !

Sydney.c : merci, ton commentaire me fait plaisir tant il est chaleureux ! la voilà la suite !

***

Trois jours.

Trois jours que Sam, Jack et Teal'c vivaient dans l'inquiétude. Trois jours que Jonas était sur ce lit d'hôpital. Trois jours qu'on attendait une amélioration, qui ne venait pas.

Le docteur Frasier avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais l'infection qu'elle avait décelée dans l'organisme du jeune Kelownian n'avait absolument pas régressé, et « l'effet robinet » de la morsure allait bon train, diffusant en Jonas, un mal qui laissait perplexe tous les scientifiques présents à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Un mal qui laissait aussi perplexe l'esprit de Jonas, car malgré son inconscience, le Kelownian ressentait ces particules se diffuser dans son système, affluer jusqu'à son cerveau et enivrer ses sens, brouillant son esprit de plusieurs images difformes. Des flashs de lumières aveuglants ici et là, une scène gore, du sang sur le sol, un animal, la douleur d'une articulation qui se transforme…

Ces images, Jonas les ressentait plus qu'il ne les voyait, et depuis quelques heures (ou quelques jours ?), elles semblaient se multiplier, augmenter en nombre et en intensité, devenir de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus cauchemardesques, de plus en plus terribles et effrayantes, s'insinuant au plus profond de son âme, l'imprégnant de ténèbres et de confusion, la rendant primitive. Et ce cri de rage, ce rugissement qui lui galcait le sang, qui enfouissait son âme dans les dédales de la peur, ne laissant même pas le loisir d'appeler au secours…

Jonas ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant carrément doubler son activité cardiaque visible sur le moniteur à côté de son lit. La respiration saccadée, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Un drap blanc était placé à sa gauche. Où diable était il ?

La réponse lui vînt rapidement, car le linge qui lui obstruait la vue fut tiré par Janet, qui était accouru voir son patient, outils en main,  dès que le bip du moniteur avait doublé sa fréquence.

-Jonas ? Vous m'entendez ?

Le concerné hocha faiblement la tête.

-c'est déjà une bonne chose. Prévenez le général Hammond et SG1 que Jonas est réveillé, ajouta le médecin à l'intention d'une des infirmières présentes, qui s'éxecuta sans tarder.

Jonas reprenait doucement sa respiration. La réalité l'apaisait. Toutes ces visions lui avaient torturé l'esprit disparaîsaient et le décor banal de l'infirmerie lui faisait du bien, même si plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour de lui. 4 autres personnes vinrent s'ajouter à la cohue. SG1 et Hammond venaient d'entrer dans l'aile médicale, et s'approchaient de lui.

-Content de vous revoir parmi nous. Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! entama Jack, pour détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère.

Le malade sourit vaguement, visiblement soulagé de voir tous ses amis avec lui.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

Jonas essaya de répondre mais seul un son rauque put sortir de sa bouche. La surprise agrandissant ses yeux, il porta une main à sa gorge comme pour en vérifier le fonctionnement. Janet perçut le geste, et soupirant légèrement, s'approcha avec une languette et une lampe torche de la bouche de son patient.

-faîtes « aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauh ».

-« ………… » fut la seule chose que le patient put répondre en s'exécutant tout de même.

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire.

-vous voilà aphone pour quelques jours. C'est ce qui arrive quand on crie un peu trop fort.

Jonas prit un air pathétique et se tourna vers ses amis, leur lançant un regard qui leur demandait des explications. Jack se lança donc, ponctuant son récit de diverses blagues à deux sous, mais qui eurent pour effet d'amuser la galerie, et ainsi, améliorer un peu l'état mental de Jonas, qui n'étaitpas vraiement au beau fixe après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette métamorphose lui fesait peur, comme le rugissement qui reignait encore dans sa tête, malgré l'humour du colonel. L'humour en question partit avec son propiétaire quelques instants plus tard : SG-1 avait pris congé de Jonas.

Le jeune homme en profita alors pour remettre ses idées en place, essayant vaguement de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu, ajoutant à cela le récit de ses amis. Lui tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir traversé la porte, puis après être arrivé de l'autre côté du vortex, sur la passerelle terrienne, tout était devenu flou, sa vue s'était brouillée et la tête lui avait tourné. La seule chose qui pouvait parvenir à ses oreilles à ce moment là était sa propre respiration et le battement de son cœur, puis son corps s'était d'un coup enduit de sueur, venant sûrement de la poussée de fièvre qu'il avait faite, et après plus rien. Le néant. Ensuite, l'apparition de ces images dans son subconscient, et enfin, beaucoup plus tard, un réveil difficile, comme lorsqu'on sortait d'un cauchemar en pleine nuit, que l'on avait plus de repères. Et doucement, le retour sur Terre, la satisfaction de voir une fin à cette épreuve.

Ressasser ces évènements le fatigua tant, qu'il tomba encore dans un profond sommeil, mais cette fois ci, un vrai sommeil sans rêves, un sommeil réparateur.

Il dormit de tout son soul une journée durant, laissant de nouveau l'énergie se diffuser dans son corps, pour être prêt à affronter le monde extérieur de nouveau, et reprendre son train de vie normal.

La somnolence le tînt bon une semaine entière encore, et c'est au bout de cette période que le médecin principal consentit enfin à le laisser partir de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir fait une dernière prise de sang, qui partit immédiatement au laboratoire médical.

Jonas remit donc sur son dos l'uniforme réglementaire, et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur pour descendre trois niveaux plus bas, profondeur à laquelle se trouvait la porte des étoiles, et après quelques sinueux couloirs, gravit les marches qui menaient en salle de commandes, ou il était sûr de trouver ses amis.

Samantha était effectivement assise devant un écran de contrôle, pianotant rapidement sur les touches du clavier. On préparait une nouvelle sonde. L'airman près d'elle commençait la procédure d'ouverture de la porte, énumérant les chevrons. 

Jonas ne dit mot. Il se contenta de rester derrière, regarder l'anneau de naquadah s'activer lentement, faisant jouer ses rouages. Les chevrons s'enclenchaient les uns après les autres, produisant à chaque engagement, une note, qui s'ajoutait à la précédente, formant ainsi à la fin de l'ouverture, une douce musique ronronnante presque imperceptible à l'oreille de l'homme, pourtant, Jonas la goûtait avec un réel plaisir.

Le Malp roula lentement sur la rampe et passa le vortex.

-Déstructuration moléculaire. 

L'ordinateur reproduisait la trajectoire de la sonde sur la carte vitrée près d'eux, et s'arrêta sur le point P3R956. Jonas se décida alors à bouger. Il attrapa une chaise du bout des doigts, et s'assit à califourchon dessus, se posant juste à côté du Major Carter.

-On reçoit les images.

-C'est quoi comme planète ?

Sam se tourna, surprise.

-Oh, pardon Jonas. Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Vous avez la voix dans un de ces états !

-On dirait Patrick Bruel ! Lança une voix sarcastique bien connue.

Jack se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Jonas avec un demi-sourire.

-Notre dictateur en blouse blanche vous a enfin laissé sortir ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit un « ouais, enfin ! » un peu sifflant, et à peine inaudible.

-C'est marrant, j'ai un peu l'impression de parler à un téléphone portable qui n'a pas de réseaux !

Jonas roula des yeux et concentra son regard sur les images que la sonde rapportait. Quelques dunes se sables, deux trois touffes d'herbes sèches ici et là.

-On dirait qu'on va avoir chaud sur cette planète …

-Ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour SG-15. 

-Oh.

-Nous on a droit à quelques jours de repos encore.

-Oh.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez de constructif à dire Jonas ?

-Non, c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux articuler correctement. Ça s'entend, non ?

La jeune femme sourit. Elle lui conseilla alors discrètement un bon lait chaud pour son mal de gorge. Son  ami avait une mine affreuse. Outre la voix qui n'étais pas des plus charmantes, son physique était à faire peur. Son teint était pâle et fatigué, des cernes soulignaient ses eyux, et il était avachi sur lui-même. Bref, l'image n'était pas très réjouissante. Elle décida donc de reporter son attention sur les images envoyée de P3R956

Quelques minutes plus tard, ces fameuses donnée furent transférées au centre de tri de la base, qui, après les avoir mises en ordre, devait les retransmettre au scientifique collaborant avec SG-15, et ainsi, préparer au mieux leur mission d'exploration.

Samantha laissa donc le clavier avec plaisir, et partit avec ses coéquipiers vers le mess, permettant à Jonas de profiter du fameux « lait chaud », additionné d'une bonne dose de miel.

La discussion qui tournait autour de la table de la cafétéria portait essentiellement sur Eirigh, et sur ce qui était arrivé à Jonas. Ce dernier suggérait d'ailleurs d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour continuer la procédure diplomatique que le peuple terrien avait engagé.

-Vous n'irez nulle part dans votre état Jonas ! répliqua Jack, le nez à moitié dans son café.

Le malade en question, bien q'extrêmement surpris que Jack s'occupe de sa santé, allait répliquer, mais O'Neill le bombarda d'arguments qui eurent raison des convictions du Kelownian. Il était vrai que même si celui ci avait l'air de bien se remettre de sa blessure, il restait néanmoins extrêmement fatigué,épuisé, affaibli et ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. D'autant plus que la métamorphose qu'avait présenté son bras pendant un court instant inquiétait pas mal.

-Mais je vais quand même pas rester enfermé ici !

-Eh bien… sinon, demandez au général Hammond l'autorisation d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ça peut vous changer les idées, et vous ne serez pas loin de la base.

Jonas fit une moue affirmative tout en buvant la dernière gorgée de son lait chaud, et prit note d'aller appliquer le bon conseil de son ami.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, parka sur le dos, écharpe autour du cou et Jack en baby-sitter, le jeune Homme pu enfin consentir à se distraire, et admirer la ville de Colorado Spring qu'on venait de décorer en vue des fêtes de fin d'année. Ce qui faisait penser que dans à peine un mois, Noël serait là. Le compte en banque allait prendre une sacrée claque. (Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, le compte il crie « aïe » à chaque noël….).

Mais en dehors de ça, cette période Hivernale animait les sens de Jonas. Une odeur de Hot dog, l'aboiement d'un chien, les guirlandes dans les vitrines, et ce petit magasin qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué : des jouets en bois. Coincé entre deux boutiques, cette échoppe ne pouvait être vue que par des habitués ou par des yeux perçants. Mais la nuit tombait, et l'euphorie du prendre fin. Jack ramena Jonas à la base, qui était émerveillé comme un gosse, devant toutes les choses qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir, comme s'il les voyait avec un regard neuf.

Ils ne virent pas la présence qui les surveillaient discrètement, et rentrèrent à la base sans souci.

***

Si vous trouvez qu'il y a du suspense à la fin, c'est pas vraiment voulu. Autant vous dire que cette personne qui les surveille ne vient pas les tuer. J'ai déjà fait le coup avec les loups au début, ça serait bateau de recommencer.

Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. ! ! !

Commentaires !


	6. découvrir et ressentir

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième.

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ? ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

Réponses aux révious :

-Kmi : bon d'accord ! T'auras une réponse ! C'est vrai que ces chapitres ne seraient pas grand-chose sans ton forimidable travail. J'essaye de suivre tes conseils pour améliorer cette fic, et je dois dire qu'ils portent leur fruit. On forme un duo de choc !

-mattéic : comment ça je veux votre mort ? Mais pas du tout ! Comment ferais-je sans mes lecteurs…. ç_ç . Merci.

-Mirion : oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Je leur prévois plein de surprises et plein de problèmes !! (mouah ? sadique ??? jamaiiiiiiis…). Ils ne sont vraiment pas aux bouts de leur peine avec moi !

-Daffy : d'un, merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, ça m'a vachement touché. De deux, l'histoire de mon ship favori, c'est une surprise. Je vous prépare un petit couple made in moi, trop peu courant à mon gout. Donc, je ne vous dirai rien !!!!!

-Anglbas : eh ben, t'as dut en verser des larmes en attendant le chapitre 6. je sais que je met du temps, mais j'ai 50 000  fics en même temps et c'est pas facile de tout écrire rapidement. Et puis au moins, vous avez un truc d'a peu près bonne qualité, parce que quand c'est baclé pour publier rapidement, ça donne souvent un chapitre foireux… si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je t'envoie une boite de mouchoirs. Depuis le temps, t'a dut inonder la pièce à force de pleurer… )

-Amy quirrell : j'ai lu toute ta fic, et c'est sympa comme idée. Voilà la suite !

***

Homos homini lupus, sixième : découvrir et ressentir.

***

Il y avait maintenant huit jours que Jonas était sorti de l'infirmerie, et la vie avait repris un cours normal. La blessure que le jeune homme portait sur son bras était sur le point de se refermer, et ne le gênait nullement dans les missions qu'il venait maintenant de reprendre.

Ça avait été une mission soft, banale à en mourir, qui consistait à aller rendre visite à d'anciens alliers qui avaient été attaqués par des Goa'ulds. Les autochtones reconstruisaient le village, et SG-1 était venu voir où en était le chantier. Bref, le pied pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa journée, comme le colonel O'Neill.

Ce dernier fut quand même bien content de rentrer, parce que quitte à ne rien faire, autant ne rien faire, mais chez soi.

La petite troupe passa tranquillement la porte des étoiles, et se retrouva dans son petit nid sous la montagne, à faire un compte rendu rapide de la mission.

Après quoi, chaque membre alla à d'autres occupations.

Jonas tournait en rond. Non pas qu'il n'eut rien à faire- une traduction l'attendait bien sagement sur le bureau-, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler. Il avait…. Envie de courir, de se dépenser. Rester assis devant une pile de bouquin ne l'intéressait pas du tout en ce moment. A vrai dire, le boulot l'intéressait de moins en moins. Bien que cela lui paraissait bizarre, ce qu'il aimait en ce moment, c'était les missions où on crapahutait comme pas possible, des courses poursuites, bref, de l'action. 

Faisant une dernière fois le tour de son bureau, le jeune homme partit arpenter les couloirs à la « O'Neill », histoire de se distraire. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour des niveaux avoisinants son laboratoire, Jonas se décida à chercher ses amis. Peut-être aurait-il une idée constructive qui lui permettrait de se distraire convenablement, ou de lui expliquer son attitude bizarre... Alors qu'il passait pas loin du local électrique, il perçut la voix du major Carter, avec celle du sergent Siller.

-Rien à faire, elle est coincée.

-Et la clé est cassée dans la serrure. Il n'y a plus qu'à aller chercher la disqueuse…

Le Kelownian passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir Sam et Siller regarder la grille qui protégeait le compteur d'un air dépité. Le sergent tenait le bout d'une clé dans sa main.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sam se retourna pour faire face à Jonas.

-La grille refuse de s'ouvrir, et on a cassé la clé dans la serrure.

-Je peux essayer ? demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant vers la grille

-Puisqu'on vous dit qu'elle est coinç…

Le major s'arrêta en cours de phrase. Jonas était arrivé jusqu'à la grille, et d'un coup sec, avait fait sauter la serrure.

-Et voilà. 'Suffisait de demander !

Il repartit les mains dans les poches en sifflotant laissant derrière lui, deux personnes complètement hébétées. Sam fixait la grille maintenant ouverte, bouche bée, avec une expression de surprise recouvrant son visage, et Siller se trouvait particulièrement stupide avec son bout de clé entre les doigts. 

-Dîtes, sergent… commença Carter sur un air de doute, elle était coincée, la grille ?

-Elle était coincée…

-De quoi qu'était coincée ? S'enquit Jack qui venait juste d'arriver.

Sam lui conta l'exploit de leur coéquipier. Le colonel ne parut pas plus surpris que ça.

-Bah… Il a de la force à revendre ce petit gars.

-Oui, mais quand même…

Le colonel haussa les épaules.

-En parlant de Jonas, il est partit par où ? Je dois lui dire quelque chose…

Carter lui montra du doigt la direction à prendre et se retourna vers la grille et le sergent Siller. Jack prit donc le couloir indiqué par son second, et ne tarda pas à retrouver superman qui flânait un peu plus loin. 

-Vous jouez les âmes en peine, Jonas ?

Le concerné hocha négativement de la tête.

-Non. Je suis à la recherche d'un moyen de me défouler…

-De vous défouler ?

-C'est ça. J'ai envie de bouger !

Le colonel O'Neill poussa un « hun hun » sceptique face aux idées du Kelownian, et entreprit de lui délivrer le message qu'on lui avait confié, à dire l'autorisation du Général Hammond pour retourner sur Eirigh. Jack devait accompagner Jonas. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'emmener le reste de l'équipe sur une planète qui ne présentait aucun danger. Et puis Sam et Teal'c devaient avoir leur dose de planètes banales, alors autant les laisser là où ils étaient. Puis voyant que le Kelownian trépignait sur place tant il avait envie de faire du sport, il l'emmena chercher Teal'c, histoire qu'il se prenne une raclée à la boxe, ça le calmerait. Tout impatient, Jonas alla vers la salle de sport en sautillant comme un jeune cabri, et se changea au plus vite, sous l'air étonné de Teal'c, qui avait accepté le combat, et de Jack, qui était venu se marrer sur la prochaine défaite du jeune homme-champion-de-lardage-en-boxe. A vrai dire, Jonas s'étonnait lui-même de vouloir combattre. Il pris note de cesser de boire du café et du thé, parce qu'en ce moment, il ne tenait vraiment plus en place, et tous ses amis allaient se demander où était passé le vrai Jonas Quinn.

Les gants étaient en place sur chaque main, ils se mirent en garde.

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir combattre, Jonas Quinn ? Votre bras n'est pas encore guérit…

-Ca va aller. J'ai trop envie de bouger là !

Jack monta sur une chaise, et, tout sourire, poussa un « 1er Round » sonore pour annoncer le début du combat. Teal'c attaqua le premier, Jonas esquiva facilement. Pareil pour les autres coups qui suivirent : à chaque fois, les poings de Teal'c ne rencontraient que du vide. Les réflexes du Kelownian s'étaient considérablement améliorés. A côté d'eux, O'Neill s'était reconvertit en Nelson Monfort :

-Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's fantastic ! Quinn esquive aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadmirablement ! C'est incroyable, mes amis ! well contragulations ! le challenger prend de graine sur le riiiiiiiing ! Mais on se demande quand même quand va-t-il enfin attaquer, après avoir si maaaaaaaaaaaaagnifiquement tout évité !!! andeuh…

Alors que le « présentateur » allait continuer sa tirade en franglais, Jonas se redressa, et assena un magistral crochet gauche dans la mâchoire de Teal'c, qui envoya la victime au tapis bien trois mètres  plus loin. 

-Wouh la la !! Mesdames et messieurs, it's incroyable, it's incredibeul ! Quinn le… comment dire… le nouveau sur la scèneuh des..  champions, viens d'envoyer le favoris à terre après ce maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagnifique coup ! C'est un K.O. sismique ! Les notes artistiques soooooooooont…. Oups ! Je confond avec le patinage !

Seulement, personne ne riait dans la pièce. Teal'c ne s'était toujours pas relevé et ne montrait pas de signe de vie. Jonas était légèrement penché en avant et essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son bras gauche avec le gant de boxe de la main droite, ce qui, du reste, n'était pas très efficace. Jack sauta de sa chaise et accouru près des deux combattants. Jonas essayait maintenant d'enlever son gant qui n'était décidément pas une bonne chose pour faire une compresse. Le colonel l'aida rapidement à se défaire de la chose, et en lui lançant un bref « ça va aller ? », alla voir Teal'c toujours dans les vappes. Une fois qu'il eu prit son pouls et contrôlé sa respiration, Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna vaguement la tête vers Jonas qui était maintenant à côté de lui, en train d'arrêter l'hémorragie comme il pouvait. 

-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

Puis, O'Neill prit Teal'c par un bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'aile médicale, Jonas sur ses talons. Une fois arrivés sur place, une infirmière prévint le docteur Frasier, qui vint sous peu. Voyant l'état des membres de SG1, elle poussa un soupir inquiet.

- mais comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Jack lui fit un reportage du match, mais sans l'accent Nelson Monfort cette fois ci. Le diagnostic sur Teal'c fut rapide : il était juste un peu sonné, et se réveillerait sous peu. Pour Jonas, c'était sa blessure qui s'était ouverte. Elle saignait abondamment, et cela lui valu de beau reproches de la part du médecin en chef, qui râlait après « des points qui avaient été si bien faits !! Pas idée d'abîmer ma couture… ». Toutefois, ce qui inquiétait Janet c'était la force qu'il avait fallut au Kelownian pour assommer Teal'c. Le jaffa était un mastodonte de muscles, et Jonas avait l'air d'un gringalet à côté. Comment un simple crochet avait pu faire ça ? Jonas sauta du lit et lui répondit tout naturellement qu'il était fort de toutes façons. Puis, comme un gamin désireux d'impressionner ses parents, il se mit à gonfler ses biceps comme pour une démonstration de body building, ce qui valu quand même un regard surpris à Jack.

-Je ne vous savais pas si musclé !!

-A vrai dire, cela m'interloque aussi… ajouta janet.

Elle ordonna tout de suite à Jonas de monter sur la balance. Le résultat que la machine afficha laissa Frasier perplexe. Il avait prit 6 kilos en huit jours.

-On vous avait dit de ne pas forcer sur le cheeseburger !

-J'ai pas un poil de graisse ! s'exclama jonas. 

Pour confirmer ses dires, il souleva son t-shirt, ce qui attira pas mal de regard féminin présents dans la pièce.

-Bon, c'est fini l'exhibition ?

A contre cœur, Jonas rebaissa son vêtement, notant au passage l'effet que ça pouvait faire sur les femmes. Un truc dont il faudrait se resservir souvent, très souvent même… surtout si ça lui permettait d'avoir les filles à ses pieds !

-Il n'empêche, colonel, que ça confirme mes doutes. Jonas à du prendre 6 kilos de muscles en 8 jours.

-De quoi ???

-Faîtes vous beaucoup de sport en ce moment ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, même si j'ai souvent envie de courir. Et puis, le match de boxe de tout l'heure…

-Et que mangez vous principalement ?

-Là en ce moment, ça serait plutôt viande, steaks, nuggets et tout ce qui va avec…

-Normal.

-Comment ça normal ?? Intervînt O'Neill.

Janet lui fit sommairement un cours sur l'alimentation, ce que Jack aurait normalement dû apprendre dès son plus jeune âge : viande contenir protéines, protéines servir à fabriquer muscles ! Le colonel se sentit vexé. Après tout, la situation était bizarre, et personne à part un médecin n'aurait fait le rapprochement entre la nourriture qu'ingurgitait le Kelownian et sa soudaine force. Néanmoins, il rangea son orgueil au placard et demanda très formellement à Frasier si la blessure empêchait la mission sur Eirigh. Janet l'assura que non, mais Jonas devrait ménager son bras pour plusieurs jours. Elle fit une énième prise de sang sur le blessé, et délégua un infirmière pour envoyer l'échantillon au laboratoire, avec ordre de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, et de noter tous les détails qui paraissaient un tantinet anormal, aussi infimes soit-il. Puis elle congédia Jack d'un geste de la main, et entreprit de soigner les deux champions de boxe. Teal'c passa la nuit à l'infirmerie, tandis de Jonas rejoignait ses quartiers.

Six heures le lendemain matin, le Kelownian fut pris d'une fulgurante envie de meurtre pour son réveil, bien que l'appareil l'ai délivré d'un mauvais rêve comme il en faisait que trop souvent en ce moment. Des cauchemars étranges, assez macabres, qui au lieu de le fatiguer, le rendaient encore plus débordant d'énergie, comme s'il se nourrissait des scènes gores qui hantaient ses nuits. Peut-être était-ce de là qu'il tenait cette bougeote, ces envies de sport. Mettant de côté ses questions, Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons le bouton off du tortureur matinal qui hurlait « My Way » de Frank Sinatra, et après un long bâillement, se leva et chopa vaguement ses vêtements afin d'arriver au mess avec une tenue plus décente sur le corps. Puis après un petit déjeuné rapide, il rejoint Jack pour finir de préparer la mission sur Eirigh. Une heure plus tard, ils passaient la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre la planète, laissant le SGC derrière eux, avec Teal'c en plein Kelno'rim, et Carter dans des calculs scientifiques, et devant eux, une civilisation qui avait tant de chose à leur apprendre.

A la base, les heures défilaient, lentement. Les soldats de gardes se succédaient les uns aux autres, plusieurs équipes Sg partaient ou rentraient de mission, et les calculs allaient bon train sur l'ordinateur du Major Carter. La sonnerie du téléphone sur son bureau vînt troubler la tranquillité du moment, et la voix au bout du fil surprit la jeune femme.

-Agent Barrett ?

C'était en effet le fameux « men in black » comme l'avait si aimablement surnommé Daniel, ce grand type Roux avec qui Samatha avait collaboré pour faire sortir O'Neill de prison lorsque ce dernier avec été accusé du pseudo-meutre du sénateur Kinsey.

-Major Carter, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler au téléphone. Il faudrait que vous me rejoigniez au café de Colorado Springs dans un quart d'heure

-Très bien, mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait raccroché. Hébétée, elle reposé le combiné elle aussi et réfléchit quelques instants. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision : Malcolm Barrett était un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Il le lui avait prouvé. Et donc, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien qu'il l'avait appelée. Elle se leva de la chaise où elle était assise, troqua son treillis militaire contre des habits plus civilisés, et sortit du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du café, dix minutes plus tard, son « rendez-vous » l'attendait déjà. Toujours en costume noir, Malcolm Barrett sirotait une bière en regardant passer les clients. Puis, il repéra la jeune femme blonde et lui fit signe de venir.

Sam fit un petit détour par le bar pour commander un café, et se dirigea vers Barrett, assit dans la pénombre, et se joignit à lui.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

Malcolm sortit le nez de sa bière et prit un air faussement offusqué.

-Vous pourriez au moins me dire bonjour !

-Ne jouez pas à ça. Vous ne me faîtes jamais venir sans raison. Alors qu'il y a-t-il ?

L'homme en costume noir posa lentement son verre et poussa un soupir résigné, puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux du major Carter. Elle se sentie presque happée par ce regard, dans lequel on devinait une sorte de magnétisme animal amusé. Puis les yeux reprirent leur sérieux, et devinrent plus graves.

-Je crains que le SGC n'ait un problème.

Sam roula des yeux. Des problèmes, il y en avait constamment au SGC. Entre les invasions extra-terrestres et tous les politiques qui voulaient fermer le centre, les militaires étaient servis. Barrett était sûrement venu la mettre en garde contre des actions louches du NID.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout major Carter.

-Pardon ?

-Il ne s'agit pas du NID au d'autres politiques… il s'agit de Jonas Quinn.

Décidément ! Tout le monde en avait après lui en ce moment cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que les conversations fusaient autour du Kelownian, qui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus doué pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Voilà que maintenant, on parlait de lui jusque dans le café de Colorado Springs ! qu'avait-il donc fait pour susciter autnt d'attention ? un exploi, ou une connerie monumentale ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que vous vous occupiez de lui, que vous le contrôliez ou que vous le cachiez, sinon vous allez avoir un réel problème.

-Mais allez vous exprimer clairement à la fin ? Qu'est ce que Jonas a de si particulier ?

Barrett repris une gorgée de bière, puis, il releva les yeux vers Sam.

-Vous savez ce que sont les loups-garous ?

***

ah la vache ! J'aurais mis du temps à la faire celui là ! Je suis vraiment pas fâchée de l'avoir fini ! Et en prime, il est un peu plus long que les chapitres précédents ! C'est Camille qui va être contente, ça lui fait du boulot en plus. Désolée ma grande ! é_è.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Biz. san.


	7. confiance

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième. Spoilers sur métamorphosis…. L'était temps que je le dise quand même… ^^

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ? ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

Homos homini lupus, septième : Confiance.

***

L'équation qui se formait dans l'esprit du major Carter défiait toutes lois scientifiques. Pourtant quand on y repensait, cela paraissait parfaitement logique, et toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée sur Jonas trouvaient maintenant leur réponse. 

Mais… non non non. Impossible. L'esprit scientifique faisait de nouveau barrière. C'était inconcevable, il y avait trop d'absurdité pour si peu de logique.

Un loup garou.

Barrett était en train de faire comprendre à Sam que Jonas était un loup Garou. C'était insensé. Et si logique en même temps. Jonas était devenu une créature de légende, bien que ce genre d'animal n'était pas des plus sympathiques. Mais comment ? C'était, encore une fois, scientifiquement _impossible._

-Major Carter ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous paraissez songeuse…

Elle poussa un soupir agacé. Il y avait de quoi être songeuse.

-Vous me sortez comme ça que Jonas devient un monstre qui n'existe pas et je devrais vous croire sans être sceptique ? Il y a forcément une explication plus logique à son cas !

-Non.

-Oh, s'il vous plait, Barrett ! Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça !

L'esprit de Carter refusait maintenant totalement l'hypothèse du loup garou. Ils en avaient déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres au SGC, mais il ne fallait pas abuser tout de même ! Malcolm voyait qu'il ne la convaincrait pas par des paroles. Aussi, faisant une moue résignée, il se leva de sa chaise et contournant la table, il alla prendre le major Carter par le bras pour la faire sortir de l'établissement.

-Mais où m'emmenez vous ?

-dans un endroit où on vous entendra moins si vous hurlez de peur.

La panique commença à envahir la jeune femme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Malcolm l'avait amenée dehors, et l'entraînait vers les bois avoisinants la ville.

-Vous allez me lâcher, oui ?

Il ne l'écoutait pas et se contentait de la traîner derrière elle, la tenant fermement par le poignet. Sa main avait une prise d'une force quasi inhumaine sur le bras de la jeune femme, et toute possibilité de se débattre était impossible.

Au bout de deux minutes, ils étaient entourés d'arbres, plus aucun son ne filtrait de la ville. Barrett consentit enfin à lâcher le Major Carter, qui libérée de l'emprise de l'homme, dégaina immédiatement son 9 millimètres et le pointa en direction de Barrett.

-C'est bon ? La ballade est finie ? Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire moi !

Barrett ne bougeait pas d'un cil face à l'arme, et se contenta d'afficher un air las.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous calmer ?

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ? Bon sang, Barrett ! Vous me débitez des histoires à dormir debout, puis vous m'emmenez dans les bois, alors que je n'ai rien à y faire, puis vous me demandez de me calmer ? Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte ? Je me suis déplacée pour entendre parler de loups-garous ! De choses qui n'existent pas et…

Malcolm regardait la jeune femme s'énerver d'un air dubitatif. Elle faisait les cents pas entre les arbres, et ses bras allaient successivement du ciel vers la terre. Poussant un long soupir, il coupa l'écoute du discours de Sam, et se concentra doucement. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, et visualisa son objectif : la convaincre. Alors, il changea sa nature pour atteindre cet objectif.

A côté de lui, Sam parlait toujours toute seule, ne se préoccupant plus de l'homme en noir. Mais au bout de dix bonnes minutes de bavardages, et tourna la tête vers lui pour lui poser une question. Ce qu'elle vit la coupa dans son élan et la figea sur place.

Deux yeux jaunes.

Et deux oreilles poilues.

Sans oublier le petit sourire en coin de ce qui devait être Malcolm Barrett.

Sam recula sous la peur et l'horreur. Qu'est ce que ce truc était exactement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle constatait, c'était que le « truc » en question avançait vers elle, mais sans avoir l'air menaçant pour autant. Dans les yeux jaunes, on pouvait y lire… de la confiance.

-Malcolm ?

-C'est bien moi.

Oui, oui, c'était bien la voix de Barrett. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il cette tête là ? Et surtout, d'où la sortait-il ?

-Que. Qu….c'est quoi ça ?

L'oreille droite poilue se secoua légèrement, puis elle et son double de l'autre côté de la tête se tournèrent vers l'avant, en direction de Sam.

-A vous de deviner.

Sam cligna des yeux. Oreilles poilues. Yeux jaunes. Loup garou….

Et l'esprit scientifique dans tout ça ? Et bien il répétait inlassablement que tout était impossible.

-Faîtes confiance à votre instinct.

Evidemment, c'est sur, dit comme ça, c'était on ne peut plus simple. Sauf que l'instinct de la jeune femme lui hurlait de s'enfuir ou d'abattre ce bidule en face d'elle. Si jamais il avait le malheur de s'approcher, elle criait. Aussi, quand Malcolm esquissa un mouvement vers elle, elle l'arrêta net en relevant son revolver.

-Ne m'approchez pas !

Il stoppa donc, un peu surpris. Il pensait qu'elle comprendrait. Mais à l'évidence, elle aussi le traitait comme un monstre. Comme un trop grand nombre de gens.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je veux juste vous convaincre.

Ça pour être convaincue, elle l'était. Seulement, elle était aussi convaincue d'une autre chose : cette créature était dangereuse, et devait être totalement repoussante après entière métamorphose. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes, agrippant toujours l'arbre. Malcolm recommença sa tentative d'approche, et Sam pensa immédiatement à appuyer sur la gâchette.  Mais le loup était rapide. Il avait évité la balle et l'avait plaquée contre l'arbre derrière elle, encore… le revolver était tombé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce fut non pas de la colère ou de la férocité qu'elle lu dans le regard de Barrett, mais plutôt un mélange de tristesse, d'imploration et de détermination.

-Je ne vous ferais jamais rien qui pourrait vous nuire, Sam… ayez confiance.

_Confiance…_

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant qui était Malcolm Barrett. L'homme vers qui elle s'était tournée quand elle avait besoin d'aide, et qui s'était exécuté sans trop chercher à comprendre. Il lui avait fait confiance, Elle avait fait la même chose, alors que tous les poussaient à se méfier l'un de l'autre, ils avaient concilié deux mondes qui se haïssaient et se méfiaient l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas refaire ça ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Malcolm avaient repris leur habituelle couleur chocolat. Mais il avait toujours deux oreilles poilues… et même…. Là c'était franchement hilarant ! Sam manquât d'exploser de rire à la vue de la chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée plus tôt.

Une queue !!

-Quoi ?? Pourquoi vous riez ?

-Vous avez une…. Comment dire ? Proéminence pour le moins particulière…. Derrière vous. Fit Sam dans un sourire gêné, sachant que ça phrase portait énormément à confusion

-Bah euh…

L'homme rougit légèrement de honte, et s'empressa de résorber la queue de loup. Puis il reprit des oreilles humaines et poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Enfin. Enfin il l'avait convaincue. Il la lâcha, et mis une distance acceptable entre leurs deux corps.

-Alors, quels sont vos plans, agent Barrett ?

-M'incruster ? Je veux dire, il vous faudra quelqu'un qui connaisse bien les loups garous pour vous aider. Je crois être la personne idéale…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Le faire entrer au SGC était le plus simple : deux trois papiers à signer et c'était bon. Le plus dur était de convaincre le général Hammond qu'il fallait absolument avoir CET homme là pour résoudre le problème, et accessoirement, convaincre tout le monde de l'existence des loups-garous… Dur dur…

Le décision était quand même prise, que ses supérieurs soient d'accord où non. Il en allait de la sécurité de tout le monde. Sam lui adressa un signe de tête pour montrer son accord, et lui le lui rendit. Puis, ils partirent en direction du SGC.

Alors qu'elle avait à peine fait trois pas, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Jonas ! Rien que le fait de l'imaginer sous la forme d'un loup l'inquiétât au plus au point.

_Mon dieu !_

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui exactement ? Ils n'avaient pas affaire à une maladie banale, ni à une invasion extra-terrestre ! Non, il s'agissait là de la nouvelle condition physique de son ami, qui aux dires de Malcolm, n'était pas des plus plaisantes. On était considéré comme un monstre, et les métamorphoses devaient être plus qu'atroces. Sam réprima un frisson de peur et reprenant ses esprits, elle accéléra le pas en direction du centre. Chaque seconde comptait pour Jonas. Il fallait lui apprendre à maîtriser le loup avant que ce ne soit le loup qui le maîtrise, et que tout le monde court à la catastrophe. C'est en courant qu'ils passèrent la porte du centre.

Dix minutes plus tard, les fameux papiers étaient signés, et ils déambulaient rapidement à travers les couloirs du centre. Puis descendant étage après étage, il finirent par arriver au 28ème sous-sol.

Samantha, fébrile, posait de multiples questions à Malcolm sur le futur comportement de Jonas, mais pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de Commande où se trouvait le général Hammond, la sirène de la porte retentit, et par réflexe, le major Carter accéléra encore le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible sur place, Barrett sur ses talons.

Dans la salle des ordinateurs, s'affairaient de multiples techniciens. Le sergent Walter Davis venait de fermer l'Iris sur l'ordre du général qui se tenait juste derrière. En entendant le major Carter arriver, ils tournèrent tous la tête, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir derrière elle un homme en noir, représentant du NID.

-Major, je peux savoir ce que cet homme fait là ? Lui demanda sèchement le général Hammond

-C'est très compliqué mon général, je…

-C'est le code de SG-1 monsieur…

Le vieil homme tourna un regard surpris vers le sergent.

-Ils ne devaient rentrer que demain… ouvrez l'iris.

Sam réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis, elle attrapa Barrett par la manche et le traîna jusque dans la salle de la porte, sous le regard ahuri de son supérieur.

-Je vous expliquerai tout en détail, général ! Lança-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Hammond ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris, tandis que Carter et Barrett se plaçaient non loin de la rampe. Ce qui passa le vortex laissa toute la salle perplexe.

Jonas, un air contrarié sur le visage, avait les mains liées dans le dos et O'Neill le tenait dans le viseur de son Zat juste derrière. Le jeune Kelownian scruta l'assemblée d'un air agacé, alors que le général Hammond se penchait vers son micro dans la salle de contrôle.

-Colonel ? Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Jack était passablement énervé. Sans baisser son arme, il gueula haut et fort qu'on devait mettre Jonas en cellule tout de suite et ne pas s'en approcher. Ce dernier était lui aussi, de plus en plus agacé. Mais il redressa la tête d'un coup, sentant comme une présence. Il tourna son visage légèrement vers la droite pour rencontrer le regard de Malcolm Barrett. Un reniflement de dédain s'échappa de lui, tandis que l'homme en noir baissait lentement la tête.

Puis Jonas fut brusquement poussé en avant par O'Neill.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous faisais confiance Jonas. J'aurai franchement du me méfier de vous.

Le regard du jeune homme laissa entrevoir un éclair de tristesse, avant de se reprendre, et d'afficher une certaine arrogance.

-vous ne m'enfermerez pas.

D'un coup sec, il brisa ses menottes, alors que les gardes pointaient leurs armes sur lui. En haut, Hammond paniquait.

-Ne tirez pas !!

Jonas leva les bras bien en l'air, pour montrer son exploit à l'assemblée, puis retourna un regard haineux vers Jack.

-C'est moi qui n'aurait pas du vous faire confiance. Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est pas de ma faute. Néanmoins, je peux faire maintenant ce qui me plait…

Sa rapidité était impressionnante. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il avait volé un 9 millimètres à l'un des gardes, et l'avait pointé sur Jack.

-Posez cette arme, jonas. Fit O'Neill, imperturbable.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas m'enfermer.

-Posez. Cette. Arme.

Le bras de Jonas trembla légèrement, puis après quelques hésitations, tira sur Jack. Heureusement, celui-ci eu le temps d'esquiver, et roulant à terre, il appuya sur la détente du Zat. Quelques soubresauts plus tard, Jonas tombait inconscient à terre.

Jack se précipita sur lui et enleva l'arme que le jeune homme tenait encore dans les mains. L'équipe médicale qu'Hammond venait d'appeler arrivait au pas de course, et Sam, morte d'inquiétude, s'était penchée au dessus de son ami.

Elle regarda furtivement le colonel, puis lança un regard contrit à l'agent Barrett, toujours immobile à côté de la rampe.

Le général se joignit au groupe, se plantant face au colonel O'Neill. Il paraissait furieux.

-j'exige des explications.

-elle sont très simples : cet homme est un monstre.

Au mot « monstre », Barrett tiqua, et chercha le regard de Sam. Celle-ci hocha la tête comprenant pourquoi le mot l'avait blessé, alors qu'on emmenait Jonas à l'infirmerie.

Avant que les infirmiers aient passé la porte, Jack leur cria d'attacher le Kelownian bien solidement au lit. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi

Sam prit la parole.

-Mon général, pourrait-on aller en salle de briefing ? Je suis en mesure de vous expliquer la situation.

Le colonel fut surpris.

-Vous savez… ?

-J'en sais bien plus que vous, mon colonel. Fit elle d'un ton sec avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les gardes reprirent leur place, et le reste du personnel vida les lieux.

Sam entra la première dans la salle de briefing, et se rua sur un téléphone pour composer le numéro de l'infirmerie. Ce fut Janet qui lui répondit. Elle s'enquit de l'état de santé de Jonas. Celui-ci ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Elle recommanda au médecin de ne surtout pas l'attacher, et de le traiter normalement. Janet ne comprit rien aux paroles de Sam, mais elle promis de l'envoyer en salle de briefing une fois qu'il serait en état de venir, et sans aucune surveillance autour de lui. Il fallait lui faire confiance.

En entendant ça, O'Neill eut un accès de colère et s'apprêtait à aboyer ses ordres au major, ajoutés à quelques reproches sur sa conduite soi-disant irréfléchie, mais le général le coupa d'un geste. Le colonel bouillonnait de rage. Sam raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Hammond affichait un air perdu, Jack avait du mal à contenir sa colère alors que Malcolm se tenait timidement en arrière.

Rompant le silence, le général invita tout le monde à s'asseoir à la table. Il se mit en bout, présidant la séance.

-Nous vous écoutons major. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe.            

Elle reprit une grande inspiration, et évacua quelque peu la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle en seulement trois heures.

-Monsieur, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Jonas est un loup-garou.

-Comment vous l'avez su ? Le coupa O'Neill, visiblement surpris. Je ne l'ai moi-même appris il y a une heure à peine… 

-J'ai eu…. Les bons informateurs, disons.

-Et vos informateurs n'ont pas jugé utile de vous dire de se méfier de ces monstres ?

-Sauf votre respect mon colonel, ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ils sont aussi humains ! S'emporta Carter.

-Des humains qui une fois par mois se transforment en bête sauvage capable de vous vider de vos entrailles en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire !

-STOP !

Hammond frisait la folie pure et dure. Entre cette situation dont il ne comprenait rien, et ses deux officiers qui se crêpaient le chignon, il se demandait dans quel état allait finir sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de loup garou, colonel ?

O'Neill se calma quelque peu.

-Sur cette planète que les autochtones appèlent Eirigh, Jonas avait été mordu par une créature dans les bois. Nous pensions alors que ce n'avait pas d'importance et nous sommes rentrés sur Terre comme ça. Mais cette créature était en fait un loup garou. Toute la population d'Eirigh est loup garou ! Et tous les mois ils se transforment en monstre !

-Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Hurla Carter.

A côté d'elle, Barrett se contenait difficilement aussi. Il avait déjà vu des gens étroits d'esprit, mais comme toujours, les réactions de dégoût envers sa race l'irritaient au plus haut point. Il essaya néanmoins d'en faire abstraction...

-Monsieur, reprit Carter, Jonas est malade. La lycanthropie est certes une maladie dangereuse, mais on peut lui apprendre à la contrôler.

-Apprendre à la contrôler ? Répliqua O'Neill avant que Hammond ait pu placer un mot. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait en arrivant ? Et je vous épargne ce qui s'est passé sur Eirigh !

-Il a juste réagit de la même manière que vous. Par l'agressivité. Fit Malcolm, rompant enfin le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Il n'est pas dangereux en lui-même. La maladie n'affecte pas la personnalité. Elle exacerbe seulement tous les sens et toutes les émotions. Le physique est aussi considérablement développé. Mais Jonas est toujours Jonas.

-Comment vous savez tout ça vous ?

Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Le sujet de la conversation se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage exprimant maintenant tristesse, lassitude et regrets. Il avait suivi la conversation. Sam prenait sa défense, mais O'Neill exprimait une importante antipathie à son égard. Il l'avait entendu…. Il l'avait _senti._

Hammond lui fit signe d'entrer, et il s'essaya à l'autre bout de la table. Son regard évita celui d'O'Neill, qu'il sentait haineux. Celui de Sam lui envoyait du réconfort. Quand à celui de Barrett, il ne le voyait pas. L'homme avait baissé les yeux.

Le général qui commençait à peine à entrevoir la gravité de la situation, poussa un long soupir, puis il s'adressa à Jonas.

-Vous êtes conscient de ce qui vous arrive ?

Le concerné hocha faiblement la tête.

-Et bien moi non. Vos amis ont l'air d'en savoir plus que vous-même. Aussi, quand ils se seront trouvé un terrain d'entente, j'aimerai qu'ils règlent la situation avec vous. Colonel O'Neill, vous viendrez me faire un rapport complet de votre mission après le briefing dans mon bureau. Major Carter j'aimerai aussi que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous savez. Quand à Vous agent Barrett, les représentants du NID sont rarement les bienvenus dans ces locaux, j'attends des explications sur votre présence ici !

-J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de mon aide. Je suis la personne la plus qualifiée ici pour aider Jonas.

-J'ai pris la liberté de le ramener au SGC parce que j'ai confiance en lui, mon général, le coupa Sam. Je sais qu'il nous aidera. Ses connaissances nous sont plus que précieuses.

Hammond poussa un long soupir et mit fin au débriefing. Jack partit directement dans son bureau, et Sam, de désespoir, s'affala sur la table

-c'est pas gagné…

***

Bon, bah voilà, un chapitre un peu surprenant. Mais j'l'aime bien. Comme d'hab, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Seuls les avis des lecteurs peuvent aider à s'améliorer.

Remerciement spécial : BISOUS A MA BETA LECTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE !!!!!! Parce s'il est vrai que l'avis des lecteurs est un moyen pour s'améliorer, les plus avisés des conseils me son donnés par cette charmante jeune fille que j'aime beaucoup, et c'est pour ça que je tiens à la remercier tout particulièrement. Elle fait un boulot monstre sur mes fics, c'est…. C'est…. C'est….. Ya pas de mot pour décrire ma gratitude franchement. Merci beaucoup Camille. Du fond du cœur.

Biz.san.


	8. trahison

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième. Spoilers sur métamorphosis…. L'était temps que je le dise quand même…

Résum : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ? ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

Homos Homini Lupus, Huitième : Trahison.

Le colonel O'Neill venait d'entrer dans le Bureau de son supérieur. Il s'était assis sur le siège sans qu'on l'y invite, et accoudé sur le bureau, il avait posé son menton dans sa main, affichant une tête de six pieds de long.

Le général regarda un moment son second d'un air dubitatif, puis secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en places, puis s'assit à son tour sur le confortable siège en cuir.

Il se pencha vers Jack.

-Votre attitude était des plus déplaisantes, tout à l'heure Colonel. J'aimerai une explication…

-Y'a rien à expliquer… railla-t-il en guise de réponse, sans se soucier du manque de respect.

Hammond considéra O'Neill.

-vous frôlez l'insubordination, colonel ! annonça son supérieur d'un voix imposante.

Mais O'Neill en avait l'habitude. Il l'avait déjà plus que frôlé cette insubordination…. Hammond poussa un soupir résigné. Ces menaçes ne servaient à rien. Son second ne se déridait pas, et il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé dans les yeux.

-Que s'est-il pass ?

L'homme tourna la tête, un éclair de rage et de déception y passa…

_Ils venaient juste de franchir la porte de étoiles. Immédiatement, Jack avait vu Jonas devenir plus détendu, comme si le fait de revenir sur Eirigh le ramenait dans son élément. Le jeune homme humait l'air autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, surprenant ainsi Jack, puis les rouvrit en affichant un air satisfait._

_-On y va ?_

_-C'est à moi de donner les ordres ici, Jonas…_

_Le concerné se contenta de faire un demi sourire et d'entamer la marche vers le village. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, et retrouvèrent Galem. Le chef les accueilli avec le sourire et s'enquit de l'état de santé de Jonas._

_Jack soupira doucement, c'était encore une mission banale qui s'annonçait. Jonas avait l'air d'être content là où il était, aussi décida-t-il de le laisser seul et de partir se promener aux alentours du village, pour revenir plus tard chercher le jeune Kelownian, et finir les préparatifs de l'alliance Terre-Eirigh._

_Deux heures plus tard, O'Neill se dirigeât vers la maison de Galem où son coéquipier devait sûrement l'attendre. Mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, des voix lui parvenant. La voix de Jonas…et Wurstat, le gardien des chiens ?_

_-Vous êtes l'un des notres maintenant, monsieur Quinn. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible._

_-J'avoue que je n'en reviens pas moi non plus…_

_Jack entendit Jonas se lever et faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Comment ça, l'un des leurs ?_

_-Alors… tout votre peuple est pareil ?_

_-Oui, nous le sommes tous. Et cela depuis des siècles_

_-Mais… ça ne vous effraye pas ?_

_-Nous avons craint un moment pour votre vie, lors de la pleine lune, car notre meute part dans le foret. Vous n'étiez pas censé sortir. Pourtant, un non Eirighien est devenu Garou… vous vous rendez compte ? C'est une première !_

_-Une première ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir cette vie moi. C'est un cadeau empoisonné._

_-Réfléchissez un peu Jonas… c'est aussi un don, vous êtes maintenant plus fort que qui conque sur votre monde._

_Le silence régna cinq minutes_

_-et alors ?_

_-et alors, c'est un énorme moyen de se faire respecter. Je ne cherche pas à vous influencer. Ce don a quelques inconvénients, mais il offre d'immenses avantages._

_-comme quoi ?_

_-très peu d'humaines pures résistent au charme animal._

_-oh…interessant en effet. Et ensuite ?_

_-vous êtes plus fort que tous vos ennemis. Vous pouvez être un héros._

_-je pense plutôt finir dans la catégorie « monstre »._

_-vous aurz une force considérable, une ouïe, vue et odorat surdévelloppés. Autant de choses utiles au combat._

_-c'est pour ça que nous on a inventé les micros, et les jumelles…_

_Wurstat soupira d'agacement._

_-seriez vous un tantinet négatif ?_

_-pas du tout. Je considère tous les aspects de la chose._

_L'Eirighien changea alors de tactique._

_-parlez moi de votre vie d'avant._

_-hein ? que voulez vous savoir ?_

_-comment étiez vous considér ? n'avez-vous pas envie que ça change ? qu'on vous considère comm quelqu'un d'important ? le pouvoir Jonas, c'est la seule monnaie qui aie cours partout dans la galaxie._

_Le déclic. La vie ne serait plus un éternel combat pour se faire accepter. Maintenant il ne suffirai que d'un regard, que d'uen menance. Un avantage considérable. Le pouvoir._

_-Ca me donnera le pouvoir…_

_La voix de Jonas avait prit un timbre bizarre._

_-Il est vrai que je pourrai commander n'importe qui… mieux qu'un Dieu Goa'uld._

_-Oh ça dépend quel Goa'uld… il faut être une meute pour les vaincre. Un seul loup ne s'en sortirai pas et il y a des chances pour que vous finissiez en sujet d'expérience, et toute l'histoire recommencera, comme sur Eirigh…_

_Mais bon sang ! De quoi parlaient-ils ??_

_-Alors le maître de la base ? Commander le stargate… maintenant, je suis le plus fort sur Terre… je pourrait être le plus fort sur Kelowna aussi. Ils me respecteraient tous, j'aurai enfin la reconnaissance que je mérite. Ils ne sont rien comparés à moi…_

_O'Neill se sentait blessé par les propos de Jonas. Ils l'avaient enfin accepté. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à les considérer comme des moins que rien, eux qui l'avaient accueilli, accordé sa confiance. Voilà qu'il voulait devenir le maître sur terre, grâce à son pouvoir… mais quel pouvoir ?_

_-Je prenais O'Neill pour modèle quand je suis arrivé. Tout ça c'est fini. Je vais enfin être quelqu'un. Je suis plus intelligent qu'eux. Plus que ça, je suis un loup._

_Le rire de Wurtsat tinta dans la pièce._

_-Ca fait très héroïque tout ça, Monsieur Quinn. Mais rappelez vous le chien._

_-Le chien ?_

_-Keishi. Votre chemin sera parsemé d'embûches._

_-Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant._

_C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. O'Neill entra dans la pièce, fulminant._

_-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, Jonas ?_

_L'interpellé se retourna vers Jack, haussant juste un sourcil devant l'arrivée de l'incongru._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je vous faisais confiance, et voilà que vous vous mettez à nous dénigrer et même à comploter. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Où est le vrai Jonas ?_

_-Il est devant vous, Jack. Mais il est loup garou. Et par conséquent supérieur à vous._

_Cette arrogance… Jonas était déjà quelqu'un qui aimait se vanter, mais là, ça dépassait les limites._

_-Pas supérieur à mon P90 en tout cas._

_Le Kelownian ne bougeât pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis sans prévenir, il se jeta sur O'Neill, le désarmant. ce dernier  percuta le mur et sa respiration en fut presque coupée._

_-Imaginez, Jack, une bête Sanguinaire découpant lentement vos entrailles, jouant avec vos boyaux, pour humer l'odeur du sang et ensuite vous dévorer, alors que vous êtes encore vivant…_

_Il y avait presque une lueur démente dans les yeux du jeune humain… non, il n'était pas humain._

_-Mais vous êtes dingue ! Wurstat, dîtes lui qu'il est dingue._

_Le maître des chiens, resta calme._

_-Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Il est loup indépendant. Il peut partir pour une meute, fonder la sienne. Il est grand._

_-N'empêche que vous êtes quand même dingue, Jonas ! hurla de nouveau le colonel en repoussant le Kelownian._

_-Peut être que oui. Peut-être pas. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Le fait est là. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Veillez juste à ne pas être sur mon passage. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Rappelez vous que j'ai envoyé Teal'c au tapis._

_O'Neill ne répondit pas. Cela surprit Jonas, qui se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le mouvement qu'une décharge bleue l'entoura, et il s'écroula à terre. Wurstat n'avait pas bougé d'un poil._

_-Ne m'aidez pas surtout. Vous êtes de la même espèce non ? Vous aussi vous êtes… un loup garou ?_

_Le mot avait eu du mal à sortir, tant ça paraissant invraisemblable._

_-Oui, mais ceci n'est pas mon histoire. Si votre ami a décidé de choisir un autre chemin. Je ne vais pas l'en empêcher. Qu'il sache juste qu'il peut entrer dans notre meute._

_Jack eu un reniflement de dégoût, puis mit Jonas sur son épaule, après lui avoir lié les mains, et partit en direction de la porte des étoiles. Il marcha ainsi les kilomètres séparant le Chap'Ai du village en sens inverse, le Kelownian en travers des épaules. Arrivés au DHD, il le posa à terre, et composa les coordonnées. Alors que le flot bleu envahissait la plaine, Jonas se réveilla, et scruta autour de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une seule question que O'Neill lui ordonna de se lever, le menaçant de son Zat. Ainsi tenu en respect, Jonas passa la porte des étoiles, suivit de près pas le Colonel._

__

-La suite vous la connaissez mon général.

Hammond avait du mal à avaler toute l'histoire. Certes, ils en avaient vus des vertes et des pas mûres au SGC, avec tous les extraterrestres qui y étaient passé. Alors, les loups garous n'étaient qu'une bizarrerie de plus. Mais lui aussi était surpris par l'attitude de Jonas. Un garçon si gentil, si doux, qu'ils avaient recueilli sur Terre pour lui donner une nouvelle chance. Voilà qu'il avait d'autres projets…

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-L'enfermer.

-Colonel !

-Quoi ? On ne peut pas le renvoyer chez lui, il serait capable de jouer au maître du monde. Et on sait jamais ce que ferai un Goa'uld qui aurait envie d'un loup dans ses rangs…

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? On peut peut-être l'aider. Cet état est peut-être passager. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas de si mauvaises intentions…

O'Neill avait détourné le regard, et son visage restait obstinément fermé.

-Colonel ?

-Mmh ?

-Allez prendre un peu de repos. Je vais essayer de régler cette histoire. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Il ne peut pas avoir des idées comme ça…. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Jack se leva, et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son supérieur et sortit du bureau, sous le regard d'Hammond, qui voyait bien que le colonel ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu ressentir une telle… trahison.

Et en effet, sur le chemin qui menait à ses quartiers, Jack repassait en boucle la même scène, l'instant où il s'était sentit plus que Trahi…

Cette conversation avec Wurstat, sur ses ambition une fois de retour sur terre, il avait parlé de vouloir contrôler le monde, d'être supérieur à ceux qu'il avait appelé ses amis. Mais le gardien des chiens lui avait dit qu'il visait bien haut…

Jonas avait eu une idée tout à coup.

_-Alors… soyons moins ambitieux… je pourrais l'avoir… elle._

_-Qui ?_

_-Samantha Carter, ma coéquipière. Mon supérieur n'est pas fichu de se débrouiller pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. C'est à moi de tenter ma chance._

_Là, O'Neill n'en revenait tout simplement pas. La colère commençant à bouillonner en lui, il entra brusquement dans la pièce, surprenant Jonas et Wurstat._

_-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule Jonas ?_

_L'interpellé se retourna vivement. Voyant que c'était O'Neill, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Vous vous prenez pour qui Jonas ? Oser penser ça ! Vous savez très bien ce que… ce que…_

_De rage, Jack ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il se sentait blessé… comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur pour jouer avec_

_-Je vous faisais confiance. Vous saviez, et vous l'utilisez…Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous vous mettez à nous dénigrer, à comploter…_

Et la scène continuait comme il l'avait raconté au général Hammond… Sam. Il comptait séduire Sam…

-Petit Con !

La rage aveuglant O'Neill, il claqua sa porte envoya balader tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Les gardes à l'extérieur passant dans le couloir, affichèrent une expression de surprise à l'issue du vacarme qui résonnait encore.

Abattu, l'homme s'écroula à terre, ruminant tous ses sentiments.

Pendant tout le temps de l'interrogatoire, Carter, Barrett et Jonas étaient restés dans la salle de Briefing. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Carter, de désespoir, s'était avachie sur la table, Malcolm était parti contempler la porte des étoiles, et Jonas passait un regard penaud de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas trop comment se tenir.

Barrett, l'air de rien, essayait d'écouter ce qui se passait dans le bureau du général. Les bribes de phrases qu'il saisissait ne faisaient qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Jonas était un loup au fort caractère. Il ne serait pas facile d'apprendre au jeune homme à contrôler la bête et à agir avec humilité et réflexion.

Ce qui s'était passé sur Eirigh pouvait être apparenté à un pêtage de plombs passager. Le loup avait exagéré d'un coup, et l'humain s'était mis à divaguer. C'était fréquent dans les premiers mois de la lycanthropie, mais les sentiments de jonas s'exagéraient plus que pour les autres loups. Ils allaient avoir affaire à un mâle dominant. Bref, une vraie partie de plaisir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau. Le colonel affichait une tête de six pieds de long, mélangeant colère et tristesse. Il ne regarda personne, et se contenta de traverser la pièce sans un mot, et sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Il courut presque dans ses quartiers.

Sam et Malcolm l'avaient regardé passer d'un air un peu ahuri. Le major ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé sur Eirigh. Hammond entra dans la pièce, lâchant un regard un peu noir à Jonas qui se sentit un peu petit.

-Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez deux ou trois choses, monsieur Quinn !

Le fait qu'il ne l'appelait pas son prénom ne laissait rien présager de bon…. Mais qu'aurait-il à craindre de toutes manières ? Il était loup… Il n'avait besoin de personne… curieusement, cette phrase ne lui semblait pas aussi convaincante que tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui avait pu changer ? Il se sentait plus humain, ici, à la base. Il se sentait _autre._

Le général venait de se rassoire à la table briefing. Jonas était en face de lui. Barrett était retourné s'asseoir à côté de Sam. Les participant répartis ainsi donnait au Kelownian l'impression d'être à son procès.

Lentement, Hammond se pencha vers lui, un regard perçant dans les yeux… et il lui fit tout raconter, tout ce qui s'était passé sur Eirigh. Il confirma tout ce qu'O'Neill avait bien voulu confesser, oubliant la même scène, mais essayant tout de même de tourner les événements à son avantage. Mais rien ne fut épargné.

Sam l'écoutait totalement abasourdie. Elle non plus ne reconnaissait pas le jeune dans les faits exposés…. Peut-être qu'O'Neill avait raison… il avait peut-être changé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, vers l'agent du NID. Il restait impassible, comme si l'histoire ne le surprenait pas.

À la fin du récit de Jonas, le général posa une simple question.

-Pourquoi avoir tout raconté de but en blanc ?

-Ca ne servait à rien de nier les faits, général…. Et puis, _faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée_, comme vous dîtes sur Terre.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer Jonas. Inutile de vous dire que vous êtes consigné à la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le jeune homme se leva et partit sans  plus de cérémonie.

-Bon. Maintenant qu'on sait à peu près de quoi il retourne, j'attends Vos explications sur la présence d'un agent du NID, major Carter…

Malcolm prit la parole avant que Carter puisse le faire.

-C'est simple. Je suis comme Jonas. Et j'ai proposé mon aide au Major Carter pour maîtriser la lycanthropie.

Hammond songea à aller chercher un coton tige pour savoir s'il avait les oreilles qui fonctionnaient bien.

-…Pardon ?

-Je suis aussi un loup-garou ! Insista l'homme en noir

-Croyez moi mon général, on aura grand besoin de son aide. Intervînt Sam.

Cette histoire devenait un immense foutoir.

-Et vous voulez que je fasse confiance à un agent du NID, qui plus est, lycanthrope ? Vous vous rendez compte de la réaction du colonel O'Neill quand il va l'apprendre ? Un loup, on peut tenter de lui faire avaler ça… mais DEUX !

-Il vient bien d'apprendre l'existence d'une planète peuplée par des loups-garous…. Alors un de plus ou de moins…. Ajouta Barrett d'un ton nonchalant.

Hammond se passa lascivement une main sur le visage. Les ennuis se reniflaient à des kilomètres. Deux choses irrationnelles venaient s'immiscer dans sa base, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. La vague impression qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle pesait sur lui… Finalement, il décida de laisser faire ses officiers…. Il ne sentait pas à même de résoudre le problème.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez…. Mais surtout, aucune fuite, aucun incident ne pourrait être toléré. Je dois informer le Président.

Il laissa donc les deux jeunes gens qui, après s'être levés en silence, se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de la scientifique. Dans le couloir, Sam reprit la parole

-Vous pensez quoi de toute cette histoire ?

Barrett eu un haussement d'épaules.

-Pas grand-chose. La réaction de Jonas est certes un peu exagérée, mais elle reste dans les standards de la lycanthropie. Vu les propos qu'il a tenu…. On aura droit à un mâle alpha.

-Un quoi ?

-Un mâle dominant. Dans une meute, il y a les loups, et puis un couple Alpha pour les diriger, un mâle et une femelle dominante.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il veut faire sa meute ?

-Il faudrait qu'il trouve d'autres garous pour ça.

-Qui nous dit qu'il ne veut pas vous embaucher ?

Après tout, il était aussi Garou. Malcolm était peut-être là pour ça….

-Je ne suis pas venu au SGC pour faire partie d'une meute. J'erre en solitaire depuis toujours. Ça évite certains désagréments… Mais ça peut être possible. Je ne cherche pas de noises avec lui moi de toutes façons…. Je ne suis pas un dominant.

Elle eut comme un éclair.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez baissé la tête quand il est arrivé dans la salle de la porte ? Et puis vous ne l'avez jamais regardé dans les yeux…

-Vous avez tout compris, major…

Elle resta pensive quelques minutes. Les loups-garous étaient en fait une société très hiérarchisée, obéissant certes aux lois de sélection naturelle… mais société quand même proche de celle des humains. Elle avait pu le voir su Eirigh.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Il était 21h. Dans la précipitation des événements, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Je sens que toute cette histoire ne va pas être de tout repos. Jonas était déjà quelqu'un de très actif avant ça…. Mais là, j'ose même pas imaginer.

-Espérerons juste qu'il ne cherchera pas trop la domination pour contrôler le SGC. Il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser le loup avant qu'on ait des problèmes.

-Je trouve cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux quand même…. On l'a accueilli sur Terre, offert une place au sein de SG1… on a rien contre lui, alors pourquoi veut-il nous… dominer ?

-L'instinct animal.

Elle sentait poindre le mal de crâne.

-Ooooooh… je sens que je vais aller me coucher.

Malcolm fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit un air ingénu.

-Et moi ? Je dors o ?

-En boule sur un tapis.

-Elle est pas drôle celle là, Major… j'ai mon confort moi !

-Oh, un loup qui vit dans le luxe ? … Demandez à un garde de vous conduire au niveau 15, quartier 43. Je vous ai fait assigner une chambre d'hôte quand vous êtes entré.

Le visage de Barrett se fendit d'un sourire. Elle était toujours attentionnée. Elle faisait tout dans les moindre détail… pour elle, c'était la meilleure de toutes. Il lui souhaita gentiment bonne nuit, et se retira pour partit quelques niveaux plus haut, dans la chambre qui lui était réservée.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se contenta de jeter sa veste sur la chaise la plus proche, et se il se laissa tomber lascivement sur le matelas moelleux. Ainsi en travers du lit, il ferma les yeux, repassant les événements de l'après midi… et comment il avait enfin pu parler de son secret. Elle était la première à qui il le disait. Par la suite, tout s'était débloqué. Les années de souffrances à vivre dans le mensonge était fini, parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Jonas était le premier Garou qu'il rencontrait vraiment. Sam était la première personne à vouloir aider son espèce.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait que l'histoire, quelque soit les péripéties, se terminerai bien. La trahison de Jonas ne durerai pas…

Lentement, le sommeil s'empara de lui.


	9. chasse à la louve

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldiwanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième. Spoilers sur métamorphosis…. L'était temps que je le dise quand même…

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

* * *

Homos Homini Lupus, neuvième : chasse à la louve.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que le jeune homme tournait en rond dans son laboratoire. Il commerçait sérieusement à envisager d'aller défier Teal'c une deuxième fois à la boxe. Mais vu les derniers évènements, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse profil bas. 

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

Quand il était revenu sur Eirigh, il s'était senti autre… rempli d'une nouvelle force, dans son élément et une dose massive d'adrénaline dans les veines. Par la suite, il avait appris que sa nature physique était changée, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain. Il était devenu supérieur aux humains. Alors tout de suite, l'arrogance avait repris le dessus.

Oh biens sûr, Jonas était un peu arrogant de nature. Il utilisait ceci pour se faire accepter et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds…. Après tout, tout le monde avait ses défauts. Mais là, ses traits de caractères et ses émotions s'étaient retrouvées développées au centuple une fois qu'il savait…. Il était un Loup-garou.

Jonas repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Wurstat. Certes, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir exagéré. O'Neill n'était pas un mauvais bougre même si l'avait regardé longtemps avec dédain. Il ne méritait peut-être pas les menaces d'éventration… mais Jack n'aurait pas du entendre ce qu'il disait à propos de Sam. Il s'était sentit en confiance avec Wurstat parce que c'était un de ses semblables, qui comprenait toues les émotions qu'il ressentait, alors il lui avait dit. Imbécile! Il aurait du sentir la présence d'O'Neill derrière, cela aurait évité bien des désagréments.

Sam… la plus belle de toutes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'attachait à ce colonel. Trop de règles les séparaient, alors qu'elle pouvait trouver n'importe quel homme ailleurs. Auparavant, elle avait eu Daniel à ses côtés, très accessible. Et bien non, elle s'était entichée de Jack. Jack qui ne faisait absolument rien, et toute cette pseudo relation restait purement platonique.

Quand Jonas l'avait vu sur Kelowna, il en était littéralement resté par terre. Si rayonnante, si sûre d'elle. Alors quand il avait émigré sur Terre, c'était d'elle qu'il s'était rapproché. Teal'c aussi était un bon ami. Jack avait mit énormément de temps à l'accepter. Et la confiance était fragile. Voilà qu'elle était brisée. Cela peinait un peu Jonas, mais après tout, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de tenter sa chance avec Sam. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier…. Et le sourire qu'il avait s'effaça aussitôt : Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la première phase de la pleine lune. Le mois de novembre était passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il n'avait appris son changement d'état que la veille…. Oui mais la veille était déjà le 29 novembre, et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait passé plus d'une semaine et demi dans le sommeil. Oui la lune était proche. Cette pensée l'ébranla. Il avait beau avoir prit de l'assurance, il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.

Jonas se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son esprit était envahit de pensée contradictoires, de deux sentiments antagonistes : d'un côté l'arrogance, de l'autre la peur. Peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire aux autres. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il paniqua.

Comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? On devait subir la transformation, ou pouvait-on la combattre ? Comment agissait-on exactement sous forme lupine ? Allait-il être que pure agressivité ? Et si oui, comment ses mais allaient se protéger de lui ? Comment ne pas faire de mal à Sam ?

"Jonas ?"

C'était elle ! À croire qu'elle était un ange tombé du ciel ! Peut-être avaient elle les réponses à ses questions… elle savait tellement de choses.

"ça ne va pas ?"

"la pleine lune est dans huit jours."

"HUIT JOURS ?"

Elle sursauta et courut vers le calendrier. La date la pris au dépourvu. Barrett n'aurait pas le temps de les aider correctement.

"mais il faut qu'on s'active ! Venez avec moi !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question qu'elle le traînait déjà vers son labo. Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, il reconnu une odeur particulière : Malcolm Barrett. Il était différent des hommes, il était comme lui. Il l'avait senti dès son retour d'Eirigh. Il savait que Malcolm n'était pas indifférent aux charmes du major Carter, alors tout de suite, il lui avait fait savoir qu'il était là avant. L'homme en noir n'avait pas insisté, et avait baissé le regard.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la pièce, Barrett ne le regardait jamais directement dans les yeux. Il était dominé.

"qu'est ce qu'on fait là, Major ?"

l'agent Barrett va vous aider. Il est aussi un loup-garou.

"je sais oui."

"que… ? Oui, c'est vrai. Vous savez. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air résigné."

Malcolm savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les loups-garous. Le NID les avait longtemps traqué, et ce n'était que par d'habiles subterfuges qu'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer en tant qu'agent au sein de l'organisation. Personne ne savait rien de sa lycanthropie. Il s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour être en mission loin du central lors des pleines lunes, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et à la mi-novembre, alors qu'il était de passage dans la ville, il avait senti la présence de Jonas. Il l'avait discrètement surveillé, et avait décidé d'agir avant que les types du NID interviennent et ne le transforme en sujet d'expérience.

"qu'est ce qu'il faut que je sache alors ?"

"que le loup fait partie intégrante de vous. Le refouler lors des transformations ne servira à rien et ce serai encore plus douloureux."

"ça fait mal ?"

"horriblement. Surtout au début quand on n'est pas habitué."

Le Kelownian serra les dents. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide de ses amis s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il regrettait d'avoir envoyé balader le colonel O'Neill maintenant.

"est-ce que je deviendrais dangereux ?"

"le mot est faible. Vous serez un lion enragé à qui on n'a pas donné à manger depuis quinze jours."

Samantha pâlit à l'annonce.

"mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? On peut tout de même pas juste le laisser sur son lit en attendant que ça passe ?"

"il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Il faut l'enfermer. Cellule capitonnée, c'est mieux. Et puisqu'on en parle, il faudra m'en fournir une. Je n'échappe pas à la règle de l'animal sauvage."

La situation était encore pire qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'a sa première pleine lune. Ils allaient maintenant en être ainsi douze fois par an, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Abattu, il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise. Laissant le silence régner dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que ce calme apparent fut brisé par la voix de Janet, qui le convoqua à l'infirmerie.

Il s'y rendit, suivit par Sam et Macolm. Les nouvelles qu'apportât le médecin principal ne fit pas remonter son moral : elle avait décelé la lycanthropie dans son sang, il s'était figé dans son ADN, créant quelques barreaux sur l'échelle de son code génétique. Autrement dit, c'était irrémédiablement planté là, à moins de savoir modifier l'ADN d'un patient adulte ce qui était techniquement impossible du point de vue Terrien.

"Niirti avait cette machine…" commença Jonas.

"les habitants de la planète l'on détruit après s'être soignés."

"évidemment… et les Asgards ?"

"on peut toujours essayer de les contacter, mais ils n'auront peut-être pas de résultats."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Sam avait vraiment l'air désolé pour lui. La voir si attentionné la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Il ne se gênât d'ailleurs pas pour laisser son regard parcourir son corps, dérivant sur les courbes de ses hanches.

Il secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il fallait absolument décompresser, parce que toutes ces nouvelles allaient finir par le rendre dingue.

"je voudrais vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang Jonas."

Janet l'avait sortit de sa rêverie.

"ENCORE ?"

"Pour vérifier vôtre taux de globule blanc. Si le virus à arrêter de se répandre ou pas. Vous viendrez chercher vos résultats dans deux heures."

Il poussa un long soupir, mais s'exécuta néanmoins alors que Sam quittait la pièce avec en elle, une impression bizarre. Barrett qui était resté dans la pièce sans décrocher un mot, la suivit. Le jeune homme s'était installé sur un lit et regarda passivement la doctoresse effectuer son travail. Il n'en résulta qu'un petit pansement sur le bras et Jonas fut libre de partir.

Il ne descendit pas tout de suite de son lit, et remarqua qu'une des infirmières le regardait avec un regard envieux mêlé de peur. Il lui lança un regard séducteur et un sourire en coin, se sentant tout à coup, beaucoup mieux, puis sortit de l'aile médicale.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Même plus de travail ; vu qu'il était consigné à la base et évincé des activités qui concernaient SG1, ensuite parce que Sam avait décidé de devenir un dictionnaire sur les loups-garous en bombardant l'agent Barrett de questions.

Jack…. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller oser penser le voir…. Et s'il allait blabater avec Tea'lc, le jaffa allait sûrement lui faire des remontrances assez dérangeantes.

Il était seul. Était-ce ça le prix du pouvoir des loups ? Mener le monde dans la solitude ?

Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans les poches et poussa un soupir. Il lui fallait marcher pour tenter de réfléchir. Marcher pour tout reconnecter.

Et ses pas le guidèrent d'étages en étages, dans une érrance reposante, puis il finit par arriver devant les vestiaires, où il manqua de percuter une jeune femme.

Jennifer Hailey.

"Docteur Quinn ? Vous allez bien ?"

"euh…. Ouais… on peut dire ça comme ça."

Elle était nerveuse. Elle le sentait. La nouvelle s'était déjà bien répandue à travers la base. Il leur faisait déjà peur.

"et…. Hum…. Vous faîtes quoi comme ça dans les couloirs ?"

"je pense… à tout et rien. Plutôt à rien en fait."

Un silence pesant envahi le couloir. Ils se tenaient face à face, sans piper mot, regardant les murs de temps à autres. Puis Jonas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"j'm'ennuiiiiiiiie…"

Et elle explosa de rire. Un rire qui le soulagea quelque peu, qui leva un peu la tenson qui s'accumulait.

"vous voulez boire un petit café au mess ?"

"pourquoi pas…"

Il la fit passer devant en direction du réfectoire, puis une fois dans la grande salle commune, il prirent chacun une tasse et une table pour un moment de détente. Jonas tenta d'expliquer à la cadette sa nouvelle condition. Il cherchait à mettre les gens en confiance même si ça n'était pas facile. Puis finalement, l'ambiance aidant, la discussion alla bon train…

Carter était pendant ce temps, repartie en traînant Barrett par le bras tout en le harcelant sur divers sujets concernant les loups garous. Malcolm avait bien tenté de la calmer, mais le fait que le lune soit si proche avait déclenché chez elle une crise de panique.

Pur réflexe humain.

Heureusement que ce réflexe ne les avait pas mené à la destruction, pensa-t-il un instant. Elle lui fit faire le tour des cellules capitonnées comme on visite un appartement, mais devant l'air exaspéré de l'agent du NID, elle résolu à se taire cinq secondes pour réfléchir. Maloclm s'autorisa un sourire, et elle partit à rire franchement de son empressement.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle poussa un soupir.

"je suis désolée."

"ce n'est rien major. Vous au moins, vous n'avez pas cherché à m'abattre !"

Elle fit la moue en repensant aux regards noirs où apeurés qu'ils rencontraient la plupart du temps dans la base. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un thé pour passer un moment calme.

"je me demande où est Jonas…" fit-elle une fois sortie de l'ascenseur.

Barrett allait répliquer quand un vacarme retenti du mess.

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ESPECE DE PERVERS !"

ils regardèrent de concert vers l'origine du bruit pour voir une Jennifer Hailey sortir furibonde de la salle commune, suivie de peu par Jonas qui tentai de s'expliquer, visiblement plus amusé qu'autre chose.

"Ne me suivez pas !"

"Jenny, faites pas cette tête !"

"laissez moi je vous dit !"

Samantha se décida a intervenir avant que le Cadet Hailey de sorte son arme. Elle alla vers Jonas et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune garou se retourna pour voir l'air réprobateur de son aînée, et haussa les épaules.

"je ne fais rien de mal !"

"Jonas… laissez là. Ce n'est pas la peine d'attirer l'attention sur vous…"

"oh bah si on a pas le droit de s'amuser un peu…" râla-t-il en partant vers l'ascenseur.

Carter roula des yeux et entreprit de Calmer maintenant Jennifer, qui avait toujours les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Dieu que les jours suivants allaient être difficiles.

Ils repartirent finalement tout trois vers le Mess pour se détendre en plein, maintenant que la bête s'était éloignée vers d'autres étages. Puis une fois le thé terminé, ils se séparèrent, et Malcolm proposa d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir les derniers résultats de Jonas.

Quelques niveaux plus bas, dans l'antre du Docteur Frasier, les infirmiers s'activaient autant qu'a l'accoutumée, et lorsque les deux compères franchirent la porte, il purent voir Jonas assis sur le même lit que tout à l'heure, Janet à sa droite lui tournant le dos.

La scène qui suivit fit rire Sam pendant bien trois jours. La main du jeune garou s'était lentement glissée vers la doctoresse tandis que son propriétaire affichait un air des plus angéliques. Puis il la leva d'une dizaine de centimètre avant de la poser doucement sur une partie où il ne faisait justement pas bon de poser les mains.

La claque partit au quart de tour.

"il faudrait voir à ne pas abuser non plus Jonas ! La Lycanthropie n'excuse pas tout ! Avait annoncé la doctoresse cachant sa colère."

Quelques membres du personnel ici présent cachèrent mal leur rire sous une quinte de toux, et Sam devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas succomber.

Jonas se massait la joue en marmonnant quelques paroles, mais s'excusa quand même auprès de Janet. Il était clair qu'elle non plus, ne serait pas sa louve.

Restait Sam.

* * *

Son dieu l'avait fait appeler, et il s'était immédiatement rendu à la salle de commandement au centre du temple sur la lune de Yevon. Quand il arriva, son maître était affairé avec ses conseillers autour d'une grande table remplie de cartes et d'archives.

Il s'agenouilla comme à l'accoutumée, et son Dieu posa un regard neutre sur lui.

"Forme douze équipes de deux pour des explorations. Nous annexons l'ancien Domaine de Niirti."

"Bien mon maître."

"prend un Jaffa compétent avec toi et explore ces deux planètes." Compléta-t-il en désignant un point sur une carte stellaire.

Thitoes s'avança vers son dieu pour repérer l'endroit.

"ces domaines renferment-ils des richesses ?"

"c'est a toi de le déterminer. Mais ces mondes ont été laissées à l'abandon il y a de ça des siècles. Il nous faut savoir comment ils ont évolué pour ensuite faire un compte rendu à Anubis."

Harmachis le sphinx afficha une certaine fierté en se rappelant la mission que lui avait offert le Goa'uld noir. Il espérait trouver quelque chose d'assez inestimable pour entrer lui-même au conseil des grands maîtres sous la tutelle directe d'Anubis.

Thitoes fut congédié, et le Goa'uld retourna à ses plans. Le Prima lui, partit vers les vaisseaux mères dont il avait le commandement. De là, il fit appeler celui qui l'aiderai pour sa mission. Une des planètes se trouvait à l'extérieur de la galaxie, éclairée par trois soleils, où Niirti tentait de rendre les humains résistant à la chaleur.

La seconde était une planète boisée, dont le nom écrit sur le parchemin était Eirigh.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour avoir pris autant de temps, mais bon, fallait trouver les bonnes idées. Ce chapitre est un peu trop linéaire à mon goût, mais il fallait que je case la scène « Jonas cours après Jennifer Hailey » pour faire plaisir à ma bêta lecteuse (dont j'ai peu de nouvelles d'ailleurs…), et puis je devais faire un peu avancer l'intrigue aussi.

Les feedsbacks sont toujours les bienvenus.

Si certains veulent des spoilères (ça arrive qu'on m'en demande…. Surtout quand la parution de chapitres traîne !), qu'ils se mettent à genoux, chantent « Troll farceur » en Si bémol et en accéléré, n'aient pas oublié de voté lors du référendum (c'est très important de voter !) et qu'ils m'offrent un billet pour le prochain « site alpha ».

N'oubliez pas de préciser votre email aussi. Que je sache à qui dévoiler des choses

Je puis aussi vous envoyer le casting, avec les photos des acteurs pour les personnages de la fic. (Mais ya aussi du spoilers dedans).

Je vous rassure quand même, les prochains chapitres arrivent dans pas longtemps, puisqu'ils sont commençés…. Enfin, si ma connexion internet ne décide pas ENCORE de tomber en panne.

pluche. Teli.


	10. première phase

Auteur : Sandra

Email : sandra.arnoldiwanadoo.fr

Base : stargate SG1

Genre : fantasy, action, mystère, un peu d'humour made-in-moi.

Saison : la sixième. Spoilers sur métamorphosis…. L'était temps que je le dise quand même…

Résumé : SG1 va sur une nouvelle planète (encore ? Mais ça devient une véritable manie ?), Seulement, elle n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en à l'air. Jonas en fera les frais.

* * *

Homos Homini Lupus, dixième : Première Phase.

* * *

Depuis ce matin, la fébrilité l'avait envahit. S'il avait tourné en rond les jours précédents, là, il était à la limite de grimper aux murs. La bête en lui grondait, toujours plus fort à mesure que les heures passaient, le rapprochant de la nuit prochaine.

Comment diable faisait Malcolm pour rester aussi calme ? Le loup ne l'envahissait-il pas ?

Il n'avait plus rien pour se calmer. Personne ne voulait boxer avec lui, de peur de se retrouver avec un membre en moins. De rage, il avait éventré le sac de boxe et cassé une barre d'altères.

Le fait qu'il était toujours brouillé avec le colonel O'Neill n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il avait été incapable d'user de la diplomatie face à celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme un père. Leur relation allait de mal en pis, et Jonas, dans son état, n'était absolument pas prêt à faire des concessions.

Le loup lui murmurait les lois de la jungle, « le chacun pour soi » en règle d'or. La dispute de départ avait été à propos de Sam, mais elle avait rapidement dégénéré sur le comportement de Jonas, que Jack qualifiait de pervers.

« Foutaises ! Ce n'est que de la jalousie »

Il était vrai que Jonas avait maintenant une approche plus directe de la chose. Mais il avait observé Jack, il avait observé ses erreurs et noté les avantages qu'il avait sur lui. Pour le Kelownian, il était clair qu'il fallait passer à l'attaque.

Sam deviendrait sa louve. Il l'avait décidé.

Et cette décision le mettait un peu plus dans la ligne de mire d'O'Neill.

La jeune femme qui ne se doutait absolument pas des desseins de Jonas, continuait son travail dans le plus grand sérieux. Barrett était toujours dans son bureau, assis sur une chaise près de l'entrée. Il sondait tout ce qu'il se passait.

On lui avait donné une tenue plus réglementaire pour le SGC, laissant le costume noir au placard. Mais le garou y avait apporté sa petite touche personnelle ; un trou à l'arrière du vêtement pour laisser passer la queue du loup. L'agent du NID s'était résolu à se métamorphoser partiellement pour contrôler la bête jusqu'au lendemain soir, rendue un peu folle par la présence d'un autre garou.

Le calme du laboratoire fut dérangé par l'arrivée du Général Hammond qui tentait d'évacuer la tension par une petite promenade. Carter se leva pour se mettre au garde à vous.

"repos major. Restons tranquilles."

Il était clair que toute cette histoire de garou ne le rassurait pas, comme la quasi-totalité du personnel de la base, qui dormait avec l'arme de service sous l'oreiller.

"que puis-je faire pour vous, mon général ?"

"pas grand-chose major. Je venais juste vous prévenir que le Pentagone nous envoie le major Davis."

La jeune femme fut surprise.

"mais…. Pourquoi ?"

"le Pentagone veut un rapport clair et ils envoient leur agent de liaison. Il arrive demain."

À cette annonce, Barrett sauta de sa chaise.

"mais ils ne peuvent pas l'envoyer demain ! C'est la pleine lune !"

"j'ai bien tenté de leur dire, mais ils estiment justement que c'est le meilleur moment pour une étude. C'est à nous de prendre les précautions nécessaires."

L'agent du NID tournait en rond. La colère montait en lui face à des bureaucrates aussi irresponsables. Il y avait déjà trop de personnes en danger au SGC, mais ces dernières avaient pu se préparer aux Garous. Davis allait arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

"en fait… je crois qu'ils essaient de trouver un moyen pour étouffer l'affaire."

Barrett releva la tête.

"que voulez vous dire ?"

"j'ai peur que le pentagone n'essaie de supprimer les garous, et que le NID ait été prévenu. D'ailleurs, c'est là que vous allez intervenir agent Barrett : faîte leur croire que vous êtes sur place pour prendre la situation en main et que d'autres hommes seraient inutiles."

Le loup hocha de la tête. Il lui faisait enfin confiance.

"je ferai de mon mieux général Hammond."

Le vieil homme lui rendit son approbation.

"en espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arrive et qu'on ne vous considère pas comme des rats de laboratoire…"

Il sortit de la pièce sur ces quelques mots. Comme tout le monde, la peur l'envahissait peu à peu.

Poussant un soupir pour calmer quelque peu ses nerfs, il se résolu à aller voir O'Neill pour le briefer sur la soirée du lendemain. Il faudrait que toute la base soit en état d'alerte.

Dans le laboratoire, Sam avait finit par retourner à ses mesures. Mais Barrett ne s'était pas calmé. Il était venu de son plein gré aider le SGC, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Enfin, puisque le NID voulait débarquer ici, autant prévenir tout de suite ses supérieurs pour éviter une autre invasion humaine au sein du complexe, et par ailleurs, préserver son secret face à ses collègues.  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau du major Carter, demandant s'il pouvait emprunter le téléphone. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décrocher le combiné, il ressentit sa présence. Jonas venait dans leur direction.  
Malcolm resta en suspend une minute, se demandant quelle attitude adopter.

"Major Carter… Jonas arrive."

"hmm…"

la jeune femme s'en soucia à peine, ne voyant pas de raison de s'alarmer. L'homme haussa les épaules et prit finalement le combiné, puis composa le numéro du siège du National Intelligence Department. Et alors qu'il entrait en contact avec ses supérieurs, Jonas débarqua dans la pièce et lança un « bonjour » qui démontrait trop d'arrogance au goût de Barrett.  
La jeune femme releva la tête pour sourire au nouveau venu, qui tenait deux tasses de café à la main.

« Comme s'il était déjà pas assez énervé, il faut en plus qu'il ingurgite de la caféine ! » Pensa l'autre loup.

"je suis venu vous tenir un peu compagnie, major !" Continua le Kelownian sans se soucier de l'agent du NID  
"oh…"

elle fit un sourire un peu embarrassé.

"mais il faut que je finisse mes mesures de télémétrie pour SG4."  
"vous n'allez pas refuser un café tout de même !"

Le voir insister de la sorte irritait Malcolm au plus haut point. Mais il lui fallait d'abords régler son problème avec le NID. Et Jonas continuait sur sa lancée, donnant le café à Carter tout en cherchant à multiplier les contacts physiques avec la jeune femme. Il s'installa en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau, puis une fois sur sa chaise, se pencha légèrement vers elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Elle lui renvoya un autre sourire forcé et but une gorgée de son café, pour se replonger ensuite dans son travail. Que venait-il faire là ?

"ça va la vie ?"

La question la pris au dépourvu.

"eh bien… oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?"  
"comme ça… je prends de vos nouvelles. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous."  
"de quoi ?"  
"les loups et Barrett qui vous sert de chien de garde."

Un claquement sec se fit entendre au bout du bureau. Le concerné avait quasiment écrasé le téléphone en raccrochant.

"ce n'est pas sympathique pour l'homme qui est venu vous aider, Jonas !"

Le kelownian se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"et sinon, comment va O'Neill ?"

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

"vous voulez quoi exactement ? Je travaille, et vous, vous venez me distraire et insulter un homme qui se veut votre ami ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous passe par la tête Jonas ?"  
"ne vous énervez pas, Major Carter ! J'essaie simplement d'être gentil avec vous !"

Elle poussa un autre soupir.

"sortez… s'il vous plait.  
"Sam…"  
"elle veut que vous sortiez !"

Malcolm avait enfin trouvé le courage de ne plus faire le loup dominé.

"oh toi, pas la peine de jouer les toutous fidèles ! "  
"Jonas, s'il vous plait…"  
"quoi ? Vous le préférez à moi, c'est ça ?"  
"mais vous n'êtes pas bien vous !"

Elle reposa brutalement la tasse de café tout en se levant, et, puisqu'il ne voulait pas partir, eh bien ce serait elle qui s'en irai.

"Sam ! Sam, attendez !"

Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la main de Malcolm se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il était évident qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

"foutez lui la paix !"  
"vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !" Siffla le Kelownian. "Elle est à moi ! "

Jonas poussa un grondement sourd pour intimider son semblable, qui garda quand même la tête haute.

"lâchez moi."  
"pas avant que vous ne l'ayez laissé tranquille. "

Quinn ne répliqua même pas, mais en une fraction de seconde, il avait attrapé son homologue par le col pour le jeter violemment hors du laboratoire. Le loup alla s'écraser son le mur de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Le bruit fit retourner Carter, qui était presque au bout du dit couloir. Elle revînt en courant vers l'homme à terre et se jeta quasiment sur lui pour contrôler son pouls. Heureusement, être garou assurait une solide constitution.  
Jonas sorti enfin du laboratoire et regarda la scène d'un air indifférent.

"il était en travers de mon chemin…" indiqua-t-il.  
"Jonas ! Mais contrôlez vous, bon sang ! Ça ne vous ressemble pas !"

Le jeune homme tomba accroupi devant Sam pour la regarder dans les yeux d'un air suppliant.

"je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Sam… vous êtes si belle…" ajouta-t-il en effleurant sa joue.

Le major recula vivement et se redressa. Il la suivit dans son mouvement cherchant à se rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'elle reculait vers le mur. Elle fut contre le béton avant de sen rendre compte, avec Jonas qui la coinçait devant, une main de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient mi-envieux, mi-apeurés. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

"laissez moi partir Jonas…"  
"vous avez peur de moi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait saccadée.

"s'il vous plait…"  
"JONAS !"

Sauvée par la cavalerie. La voix d'O'Neill venait de retentir dans le couloir. Des soldats l'avait prévenu que le situation était en train dégénérer. Il était accompagné de Teal'c. La jeune femme, soulagée, se laissa glisser au sol glisser le long du mur et se faufila sur le côté pour réveiller Malcolm toujours à terre.  
Pendant ce temps, le Kelownian secoua la tête d'un air ironique.

"mais quelle surprise !"  
"vous n'en avez pas assez de pourrir la vie des gens !"  
"c'est amusant que vous arriviez juste maintenant…" continua Jonas en ignorant la fureur de Jack.  
"je vous somme de la laisser tranquille ! Sinon…"  
"sinon, quoi ? Vous voulez revivre Eirigh ? Je suis capable de reconstituer la scène ! "

Pour Jack, c'était comme si tout se déroulait de nouveau. Sam aidait Barrett à se mettre debout. Il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Sam.

"le loup prend le contrôle. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait !"

Devant eux, les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant baisser la tête. Puis les lèvres de Jonas s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

"en fait, colonel… vous êtes juste jaloux."

Les yeux de jack sortirent de leurs orbites. Il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de Jonas l'air menaçant. Le Kelownian haussa à peine le sourcil.

"c'est que moi, je peut l'avoir, et pas vous…"

le coup de poing parti tout seul, faisant reculer Jonas sur un bon mètre avec un mâchoire tout de même endolorie. Il tourna la tête vers O'Neill : ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et ses canines s'étaient allongées. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, et ce fut la panique.  
Sam couru vers l'armurerie chercher un Zat alors que le Kelownian se ramassait sur lui même pour sauter su Jack. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bondir, c'était Malcolm qui l'avait plaqué au sol, toutes griffes dehors.

Une bataille s'engagea entre les deux loup, où Jonas avait un net avantage. En quelques coups Barrett était de nouveau à terre, le flanc ensanglanté. Le Kelownian se retourna immédiatement vers O'Neill qui tenta de lui tirer dessus. Mais Quinn évita facilement la balle et fonça dans le colonel qui en eut la respiration coupée.

Le loup rassembla ses forces une seconde fois, quand Teal'c le ceintura par derrière pour le retenir et permettre à O'Neill de se relever.

Il n'était certes pas aussi fort que le Garou, mais il comptait tenir aussi longtemps que possible, afin que le Major Carter puisse revenir de l'armurerie. Sauf qu'il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Jonas se jette à terre comme un cheval sauvage, écrasant le Jaffa de tout son poids.

Teal'c se releva difficilement, avec l'impression d'avoir eu les os Brisés, mais il attrapa une deuxième fois le garous. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre, Jonas assénant bien plus de coups que l'autre membre de SG1. Finalement, au bout de quelques roulades, Teal'c réussit à prendre momentanément l'avantage et à l'immobiliser sous son corps, à cheval sur son abdomen en lui tenant les bras au dessus de la tête.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon pour le garou de se dégager de là.

En un éclair, Jonas releva la tête et ses canines se plantèrent dans l'épaule de l'homme noir. Carter arriva à ce moment là, et ce fut elle qui poussa un cri de stupeur. Teal'c, lui, n'avait émit aucun son. Il se tenait juste paralysé, tout comme Jonas, qui avait immédiatement redescendu sa tête

Les mains du Jaffa avaient lâché prise et il perdait lentement son équilibre. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le côté, tandis que Jonas se dégagea rapidement, en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait enfin.

Sam couru vers eux, et s'arrêta auprès de Teal'c. Elle n'osa pas toucher la blessure du jaffa encore hébété. Un silence de mort avait envahit le couloir, à peine troublé par la respiration haletante de Jonas, totalement perdu.

Finalement, O'Neill se leva enfin, ayant pu récupérer ses moyens, et hurla l'ordre d'aller chercher une équipe médicale aux soldats qui s'étaient arrêtés là, plantés bêtement depuis quelques secondes.

Jonas réagit enfin, essayant avec horreur le sang qui lui perlait au coin des lèvres. Il chercha à s'approcher de Teal'c, mais l'homme lui somma avec colère de ne pas s'approcher de lui. L'équipe médicale arriva à ce moment là, Janet en tête suivie de près d'un brancard.

La jeune femme, en arrivant, stoppa net sa course et considéra la scène d'un air grave. Teal'c se tenait l'épaule et du sang coulait d'entre ses doigts. Barrett gisait à terre, inconscient, dans un état pitoyable. Entre les deux se tenait Sam qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Jonas venait de se retirer dans un coin pour se plonger dans un état proche de la catatonie, tandis que Jack avait récupéré le Zat de son second pour le pointer sur ce jeune garou, au cas où.

Le médecin principal reprit bien vite ses esprits et ordonna qu'on mette Malcolm sur le brancard. Puis elle vint vers Teal'c et regarda sommairement sa blessure. Elle su immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part panser la plaie et attendre.

Janet confia le Jaffa à un infirmier, puis passa vers Jonas qui s'était mit à répéter une phrase de manière litanique, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'une main sur l'épaule, mais il leva des yeux horrifiés vers elle, puis se replongea dans son délire.

La seule solution pour le bouger de là fut une piqûre de sédatif pour l'endormir et le ramener à l'infirmerie.

Jack suivit le cortège jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs avec son arme à la main, alors que Sam restait plantée là, regardant le monde partir. Hammond la rejoint bien vite, venant d'apprendre les événements. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais tous les deux comprirent bien vite la situation…

Tout tournait au cauchemar.

* * *

Eh oui, ce chapitre ci à été très vite. J'aurais pu les poster ensemble, mais faut bien faire durer le plaisir non ?

Vous voulez un conseil ? en lisant la fin du chapitre, écoutez la BO du « jour d'après », thèmes d'ouverture. Ça aide beaucoup à la représentation de la scène.

Feedsbaks toujours autant adorés !

apluche. Teli.


	11. Pleine Lune

* * *

NDLR : tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser pour l'immense retard de cette fic. j'ai enfin fini mes deux années de BTS et j'amorçe l'été à ma petite Courtepaille.

je travaille mentalement sur l'hsitoire, et ce chapitre était terminé depuis un bout de temps. j'ai simplement complétement zappé de l'updater. la honte --...

je voudrai passer un appel à certaines de mes anciennes réviouveuses, à dire, Camille et Camille (Kmi et Scorp), pour reprendre contact. j'ai changé d'email et de téléphone quite à divers problèmes et mon ordi s'est crashé, manquant d'emporter dans les méandres insondables de l'informatique, tous mes travaux...

lecture ce soir, pour prouver que je suis toujours vivante, et que j'espère avoir le temps de travailler sur ce projet.

* * *

Homos Homini Lupus, onzième : Pleine Lune.

* * *

Le major Carter marchait dans les couloirs, l'air préoccupé. Elle ne s'arrêtait ça et là que pour hurler des ordres aux soldats qui étaient sur son chemin. Elle se rendait à l'infirmerie. L'état de Teal'c avait empiré mais il fallait quand même le déplacer dans sa cellule avant 17heures, pour plus de précautions.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur au pas de course, allure qu'elle avait adopté dès le saut du lit, et bifurqua au bout du couloir pour se rendre dans l'aile médicale. Teal'c était entouré de plusieurs infirmières. Du sédatif en grande quantité coulait dans ses veines par perfusion pour éviter les crises.

Tout le monde avait cru que l'enfant Goa'uld qu'il portait en lui l'immuniserai contre la Lycanthropie, mais Malcolm leur avait expliqué, dans un moment de lucidité, qu'ils était bien trop proche de la pleine lune pour que la larve diffuse un anti-poison.

En attendant, le virus effectuait la modification génétique à vitesse grand V, ce qui donnait lieu à d'impressionnantes convulsions. Au stade où ils en étaient, le mieux à faire était d'aider le Virus à se propager rapidement pour que la mutation soit effective ce soir.  
Si elle était incomplète, Teal'c risquait de ne pas se transformer totalement et de rester dans un état demi humain, semi garou, avec des organes trop modifiés pour supporter l'attraction de la lune.  
Il en mourrait sûrement.

Sam s'apprêtait à appeler Janet quand le Jaffa poussa un énième cri de douleur qui re-provoqua la panique générale. On lui administra un autre calmant et une augmentation de la dose d'oxygène, et il parut enfin se calmer.

Janet, à bout de force, se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front d'un revers de manche. Sam en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

-ça va ?

Elle releva un regard las sur son amie.

-l'agent Barrett va mieux. C'est déjà ça. Jonas est sorti de sa catatonie pour s'enfermer dans un mutisme inébranlable, et Teal'c est comme du lait sur le feu.  
-et vous ?  
-je fais de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas le droit de faiblir. Pas ce soir.

Carter opina du chef. Elle admirait Janet pour son courage, pour sa force quelque soit le problème auquel elle faisait face, elle mettait toujours toute son énergie. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son amie, et partie en direction du lit de Malcolm, qui était déjà entrain de se rhabiller pour sen aller.

L'homme, sentant sa présence, se retourna tout en finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt qui dissimulait un large bandage blanc. Il lui lança un regard grave.  
Sam voulu dire quelque chose mais peu de mots lui venaient à la bouche.

-Merci, fit elle alors tout simplement.

Le garou haussa des épaules.

-ce n'est rien. Je suis là pour vous aider après tout.

Il enfila sa montre à son poignet gauche et regarda furtivement l'heure. Dans deux heures il faudrait qu'ils soient tous enfermés. Il savait que dehors, le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Et dire que dans quelques jours, c'était noël. L'insouciance que les gens devaient ressentir lui donna un pincement au cœur qui ne lui manqua pas de lui rappeler les pleines lunes passées un 24 décembre.

Deux garous sur les bras, vous parlez d'un cadeau pour les fêtes !

Il poussa un soupir et s'asseya sur le lit. Sam le rejoignit et se mit à côté de lui. Il avait joint des mains sur ses genoux, et son air était devenu mélancolique.

-vous savez, au départ, je me réjouissais de retrouver un de mes semblables. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré. J'étais resté seul pendant trente ans.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il regarda Jonas au loin, assis par terre, la tête entre les bras.

-aujourd'hui je me dit que nous ne sommes peut-être que des monstres, et que vivre seul empêche les catastrophes. Peut-être que si nous restions isolés, nous n'aurions pas ses envies de fonder une meute… alors tout serait plus simple.  
-peut-être pas…

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-ce serait comme empêcher un être humain de vouloir fonder une famille. Vous n'êtes pas si éloigné de nous Malcolm. Le fait est que vous vous connaissez mal. Avec le temps, vous apprendrez sûrement à vous contrôler et à former une vraie société.

Il se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour porter autant d'espoir en elle. Elle avait vraiment foi en toutes les créatures qu'elle rencontrait. Dommage qu'elle manque parfois de confiance en elle.  
Il lui adressa un mince sourire en guise de remerciement, puis descendit du lit pour se diriger vers Jonas.  
Si le jeune homme le senti arriver, il n'en montra rien, et resta dans sa position coquille, tentant d'être hérmértique à toutes ces horreurs. Barrett s'agenouilla face à lui, et lui parla si doucement que Sam ne pu en capter que quelques mots. Au bout d'un moment, Quinn décida enfin de relever le nez pour regarder son semblable, mais ce dernier baissa les yeux immédiatement, par réflexe.

Jonas pencha la tête faisant mine de réfléchir et lui posa une question. L'homme en face releva ses yeux, intéressé, et s'assit confortablement pour discuter avec lui. Intriguée, Sam se rapprocha des deux hommes qui se parlaient maintenant avec respect.

-je n'ai jamais douté de vous Jonas. je sais ce que c'est de perdre le contrôle.  
-votre expérience peut m'être utile.  
-je l'espère.

Ils relevèrent la tête de concert vers le Major qui s'approchait d'eux.

-vous ne vous tapez plus dessus ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
-pas pour le moment, répondit Jonas au tac au tac.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bon et jeta un regard timide au lit où était attaché Teal'c. Le remord envahit son visage, et il quitta l'infirmerie en courant presque, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cellule capitonnée.

-je ferait peut-être bien d'y aller moi aussi… suggéra l'agent Barrett.  
-on aura besoin de vous pour déplacer Teal'c l'informa Janet derrière lui.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, et annonça qu'il partait se vider un peu la tête, seul, et qu'il reviendrait dans une heure. Carter décida d'aider Janet durant ce temps.  
Et l'heure passa bien vite.  
16h02, Janet débrancha quelques fils des moniteurs qui entouraient un Teal'c toujours plongés dans ses délires. On l'avait attaché sur le lit pour plus de précautions. Puis plusieurs infirmiers poussèrent le lit à roulette à travers les couloirs, suivit de près par Malcolm par sécurité. Seul lui pourrait contrôler Teal'c s'il refaisait une crise.

Quelques étages plus hauts, la garde avait été renforcée. Les soldats portaient diverses armes et la cellule de Jonas était déjà fermée à double tour. Le jeune homme avait déjà déchiré son t-shirt pour laisser pousser un pelage brun clair le long du dos et des avants bras. Ses mains étaient déjà difformes et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte jaune. Il fixait inlassablement le mur devant lui, tous muscles tendus.  
Malcolm s'arrêta un instant devant la cellule et posa sa propre main déjà parsemée de poils sur la vitre. Jonas lui adressa un signe de tête et l'agent du Nid repartit en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

Encore quelques mètres et Teal'c fut déchargé de son lit, ruisselant de sueur, les yeux révulsés et vitreux. Il marmonnait quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Malcolm le traîna en travers de ses épaules jusque dans la cellule jouxtant celle de Jonas, et le posa à même le sol. Puis il ressorti bien vite, sous les regards curieux des infirmiers à l'extérieur.

Il regarda Sam d'un air nerveux, et lui fit un sourire crispé.

-je… je crois que c'est l'heure.

Il n'avait jamais été nerveux comme ça. Il était le loup le plus expérimenté de la bande, mais jamais il n'avait fait de pleine lune collective. Sam lui passa une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, et Barrette parti dans sa propre cellule. À peine la porte refermée, il se retourna pour un ultime regard lucide par la fenêtre. Les yeux étaient déjà dorés.

C'est alors qu'un cri déchira l'anxiété du niveau. Jonas avait amorcé sa transformation alors que la lune d'hiver pointait son nez dans le ciel étoilé de Cheyenne Mountain.


End file.
